You Still Have All of Me
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Now complete Rose is pregnant and stuggiling to deal with being a single parent. The Doctor is traveling with Martha. Then somehow the Doctor gets to Rose. How will they cope when they are finally reunited and the Doctor learns the truth. Reunion10Rose
1. Rose Tyler and Her Memories

Title: Doctor Who: Rose Tyler and The Doctor's Tale  
Author's name: Rose Tyler, and my best friend Melissa  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Rating: I dunno yet  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All of the charecters and places and stuff like that are the sole property of the BBC and the guys who write Doctor Who. I do not write Doctor Who, if I did you all would be hiding behind your couches.  
Status: Work in Progress

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler and Her Memories

"And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler."

This sentance played through Rose Tyler's mind over and over. Each night in her dreams she found herself back at Bad Wolf Bay. She would have that dream and then spend the rest of the night awake.

The only thing that kept her going was the child residing in her womb. The Doctor's child, the last time she saw him it was still unnoticble. She was only three months along then, but now she was six months along. She now found herself in front of a computer writing her life story so that her child would know who she was.

"My name is Rose Marion Tyler. I was born in 1986, my parents are Jackie and Pete Tyler.

My mum was a hairdresser, I grew up at 48, Bucknall house, Powell Estate, SE15760. I started dating Mickey Smith when I was 14 and you better not get any ideas from this one but when I was 15 I was suspended from school for inticing the School Choir to go on strike." Rose finished typing and looked at her work.

"You better appreciate this," she said to her stomach.

Just then her alaram clock went off.

"8:00 time for work," she said with a sigh.

She saved her work and turned the computer off, then she popped in the shower and then got dressed for work. Then with a bit of help from her mum and dad she got in her car and drove off fowolled soon after wards by her dad.

"Another day of nothingness," Rose said as she pulled into the parking lot at Torchwood.

When she opened the car she was greeted by Mickey.

"How you doin today?" he asked.

"Same old same old. Here take my briefcase for a second," she said as she handed it to him.

Mickey took the case from her and got out of the way so Rose could get out of the car.

"So I was thinking maybe after work we could go out for a drink or somethin," Mickey said as he looked at the briefcase.

"Mickey did I miss something? I am pregnant aren't I?" asked Rose.

"Oh yea well how bout-" before Mickey could finish he heard a crash as the briefcase fell to the ground and popped open.

"What?" Rose asked as she struggled to get out.

Mickey dropped to the ground and began to pick up papers and pens. He threw file folders into the case.

He was just about to close it when he saw a picture that had gone right under neath the bumper of the car.

He reached for it and looked at it. Suddenly he had a feeling that he was being watched, he looked up and saw Rose.

"Here I dunno if this is the only picture you have of you two but you might want to take it. You don't want it to get ruined," Mickey said as he handed the picture to Rose.

Rose took the picture and looked at it, it was the most recent picture she had of her and the Doctor.

It was taken at the Olympic celebration 2012. Rose looked at the picture and thought about that day.

_"Top Banana," the Doctor got a amused delighted look on his face as he bit into the cake Rose had given him._

_"I can't stress this enough. Ball Bearings you can eat. Masterpiece!" he said as he swalloed the first bite._

_Rose thought about how happy she was that evening._

_"They keep trying to break us up but they never ever will," Rose had said to the Doctor._

_"Never say never ever," thats how he had replied to her_.

Now she wished she hadn't said that.

"Rose you ok?" came Mickey's voice.

Rose shook her head as the image of that night wiped out of her mind.

Rose looked at Mickey, "Yea I'm fine," she lied.

Rose sat the briefcase down on the back of the car and put her picture in it safely.

"So what were you saying?" she asked, as they headed towards the lift.

"Oh uh I was just gonna ask...you wanna go shopping for the baby? Theres also this great paint store. I know you said you wanted to paint the nursery. But since you can't inhale paint fumes they sell gas masks to. So you could wear that while I paint the nursery," Mickey answered.

It wasn't a total lie, he had planned on taking Rose on a shopping spree for the baby. But thats not what he was going to ask orignally.

"Ok yea that'd be great. But you know my mum is going to want to come," Rose answered.

The two friends entered the life and Mickey smiled as he pressed the button for floor 43.

A few seconds later they were walking into the offices where Rose, Mickey, her dad, the paralell Yvonne and a few other people worked.

When Rose was first assigned this office she had a hard time going in.

But as the months went on it got easier.

She looked around the room and sat down at her desk. She opened the briefcase and pulled out the picture. In the picture she was watching the Doctor as he smiled like a baffoon at the cake with the edible ball bearings. She pulled out her porfotillo, inside there was a picture of Rose, the Doctor and Tommy.

A boy they had met in 1953 the day before and the day of Queen Elisabeth's coronation.

She had more pictures like this but there were all tucked away in her desk at the TARDIS.

She had begun to make a scrapbook in her free time for the Doctor.

She now wondered if he had even gone in her room, she hoped not. Her room was a mess.

Just then a instant message popped up on Rose's screen.

"Rose, Yvonne is coming right for you." the message had said.

Rose quickly closed out the box and threw her porfotillo onto the desk. She then pushed her briefcase under the desk and double clicked n the blimp that said 'Ailiens of the 17th century."

Just as it began to load Yvonne approached her.

"Rose you should of logged onto the system 3 minutes ago. What were you doing?" asked Yvonne.

"Sorry I zoned out for a second," replied Rose.

"Rose I was watching you. You were looking at a picture," Yvonne said.

"Yea I was but I was just about to put it away," Rose answered.

"Was it a picture of him?" Yvonne asked.

"Who?" asked Rose.

"The father of your baby," answered Yvonne.

Rose looked down and then nodded.

"Your dad tells me he is off far away," Yvonne said.

"Yea he's traveling verry far away and he can't come home," Rose replied.

"I'm sorry," Yvonne said.

"It's ok," Rose answered.

Yvonne looked at Rose for a moment but then down at her watch.

"Oh Rose I've got to go prep for the meeting. So we'll talk later," Yvonne said.

Then she walked off to her office.

Rose watched her for a moment and then she entered her password and signed onto the network.

The day wore on with Rose only having to check into claims made about a ailien sighting.

Then at 1:00 she was allowed to go home because of her being pregnant.

So Rose packed up her briefcase and made sure her folder with her pictures in it was safe and then after saying bye to her Dad and making the plans to meet Mickey so they could go shopping she headed home.

When she got home she fixed a plate of nacho's and she sat down in front of the computer.

"Now where was I?" she thought for a moment.

"I then left school at 16 after sitting my GCSE's, doesn't mean you can do it.

Anyways so then I had a ill fated affair with a terriable idiot musician named Jimmy Stone.

We lived together briefly but I soon returned to Mickey and my mum. I then got a job working at Henricks department store. I was working there until I was 19. But then I happened to meet a man. A man who would change my life forever. A man called the Doctor. And you will soon learn as to how I fell in love with your daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so what do you all think of it? It's not that great right now, I have to finish writing chapter two. It might get tough because I also started writing the sequal to a Unstoppable Love.


	2. The Doctor, the TARDIS, and Martha Jones

Chapter 2

The Doctor, the TARDIS, and Martha Jones

"Look Martha I'm just asking that don't go in there. It's Rose's room. Not yours, not mine, Rose's," the Doctor said to his young assitant.

The girl had found a room in the TARDIS and asked her companion what was in it.

Martha Jones had only been traveling with the Doctor for a month now, but already she found herself attracted to him. Yet he was so mysterious, he barely talked about himself. Rarely talked about this Rose person. Who was Rose? Who was she and why doesn't she travel with the Doctor anymore? That is what Martha Jones wanted to know. She had opened up and told the Doctor about herself, she was a medical student. That is how they met, at the hospital she was studying at.

"Fine Doctor, I will ask no more questions. I'm going to go get something to drink," Martha answered, then she walked off.

The Doctor watched her but then fixed his gaze on the door. He felt it was wrong of him to go in but he also felt he had to. He reached out sloely and opened the door. He walked into the room and looked around.

There were piles of clothes and a unmade bed. On her desk there was some sort of a book, scissors, and a glue stick. Also some packages of stickers and embellishments.

"Was Rose making something?" he asked out loud.

He picked up the book and closed it, on the front there was a picture of the two of them outside the Powell estate with Mickey and her mum.

"It's a scrapbook," he said as a answer to his question.

He opened it to the first page and looked at it.

In the top corner there was a picture of him in his 9th form and Rose in the gown she had worn when they met Charles Dickons and they encountered the gelth.

They were inside the TARDIS, he was grinning and flapping his ears and Rose was laughing. The picture had been taken with a self shooter that had a timer.

Rose had insisted on taking a picture.

In the oppiosite corner there was a picture of the two on Christmas day, they had just come inside from looking at the ash that was falling that everyone else thought was snow.

In the middle of the page there was some writing.

"Come What May. I will love you till my dying day," thats what Rose had written, and it pained him. She loved him and he loved her. But they would never see each other again.

He turned the page, on this page Rose had put some 50's styled things and made a page about their adventure in 1953 London.

There was a picture of Rose, Tommy, and his mum. A Picture of the three of them eating something and a picture of just the two of them.

The Doctor closed it, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"So Doctor I fixed you a bowl of ice cream," Martha said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What kind is it?" he asked.

"Banana split," Martha answered.

"Ah banana he said like a zombie.

Martha laughed and pushed the bowl towards him and he began to eat it.

"So now we are going out there were going to do what?" the Doctor asked.

"Apolagise to the old woman for saying you were a werewold," Martha answered.

"Then?" he asked.

"Go and battle a real werewolf," Martha answered.

The Doctor finished eating and then put his dish in the sink.

Then he put his jacket on and the two walked outside the TARDIS.

Martha had messed up, they had landed outside the Powell Estate and they were on the hunt for a werewolf, the Doctor was telling her about his encounters with a werewolf in 1879 with Queen Victoria.

But at one point Martha misunderstood what the Doctor had said and thought he said he was a werewolf.

Then she went crazy and ran to a old woman and told her he was a werewolf.

They now approached the old woman who was sitting on a bench reading.

"Mam I'm sorry for saying this wonderful harmless man was a werewolf," Martha said.

"Thats alright dear," the old woman replied.

Martha and the Doctor then walked back to the TARDIS and entered the coordianates for 1989 America and went and battled the real wolf...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok so I think chapter two was alot of rubbish, but the phone died when I was talking to my friend so I couldn't discuss it better. Oh and I wanted to hurry up and write about Rose. So anyways thanks for the reviews, I love getting them and my bestfriend is going to be soooo happy. Anyways I haven't written anything yet on three but it's called Henricks, The Doctor, and the Nestine Consiousness. Sorry if I didn't spell that right, oh well. I stink at spelling, anyways for anyone who wants to know this is a Doctor/Rose reunion fic. How could I not have the two reunited? Anyways please leave me lots of comments because it makes me write faster.


	3. Heinricks,&Doctor,&Nestine Consciousness

Chapter 3  
Heinrick's, the Doctor, and the Nestine Consciousness

"So the day started out being another normal day. I woke up with bed head, took a shower and fixed it. I said bye to my mum and left for work. Had lunch with Mickey and then the day continued on. It wasn't until the shop was getting ready to close that it started to go all funny. I had to take the lottery money down to Wilson and I couldn't find him. I went into another room to find him, in the room I got locked in. You can't imagine how terrified I was. Big dark room, filled with mannequins. Well then the mannequins came alive. I got scared into a corner. The mannequins hand raised and was about to attack me but just then a warm hand slipped in mine. I looked at him and he only said one word to me, "Run."  
Rose continued on to type about the rest of the evening, Clive, and the Nestine Consciousness and the rest of how the adventure began.  
Just then there was a knock on Rose's bedroom door.  
"Come in," she called.  
Then the door opened and Rose's mum walked in.  
"Whats up?" asked Rose.  
"Sweetheart Mickey's here. He said he's taking you shopping and that I'm invited," said Jackie.  
"Oh yea sorry I forgot to tell you about that. Before work he invited me to go shopping for the baby. He said you could come along," Rose explained as she saved her work.  
Once it was saved she turned her computer off and got her purse.  
"You ready to go mum?" asked Rose.  
"Yes sweetheart, come on lets go," Jackie answered.  
Rose began to head out the door, "Pete darling were going out," Jackie called.  
The two Tyler woman got into Mickey's van and they left. She and Jackie picked out some paint samples. Then they went to the mall and went to the department store.  
"If he ever returns Rose what do you think he'll say about the baby?" asked Jackie.  
"I dunno, I have a feeling he knows. That day at Bad Wolf Bay I told him there were 5 of us. He was just "Your not." I lied and said I wasn't pregnant and that it was you who was pregnant," Rose explained as they looked through baby dresses.  
"Oh thats nice, he thinks I'm pregnant," replied Jackie.  
"Who thinks your pregnant?" asked Mickey as he held up a package of bottles for Rose to look at.  
"The Doctor," answered Jackie.  
"Why does he think your pregnant?" asked Mickey, as he put the bottles away and picked up another package.  
"Because I told him she was pregnant. Now could you please stop talking about him?" asked Rose, annoyed as she took the bottles and put them in the cart. Rose and her mum looked at a couple more dresses. Then they went and looked at strollers, car seats, carriers, cribs, and changing tables.  
"Hello mam your looking lovely today. Can I help you with anything?" a man asked sudenly.  
Rose turned around and faced the voice. She knew that voice and it just couldn't be.  
"Oi I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my daughter," Jackie said annoyed.  
"Jack?" Rose and Mickey asked.  
"Uh yea my name is Jack. How do you know me?" he asked.  
"Jack it's me Rose," she replied, frantic.  
"I wish I knew such a beautiful woman but I don't," answered Jack.  
"Oh I should of known. Your not my Jack, forget I said anything," Rose said as she turned back to the car seats.  
She picked out one and the three headed for the checkout, leaving Jack standing there, confused.  
They finished at the check out and then Mickey took them home.  
Mickey and Pete brought in all the furniture and Rose and Jackie brought in the light stuff.  
The clothes, bottles, hangers, stuff like that.  
Then Jackie served the chili that she had been cooking all day.  
Mickey stayed for dinner, Rose mum for the food but she wanted to be alone.  
So she took her bowl of food and glass of juice and she walked to her room.  
What was she thinking? What was Mickey thinking? Shopping wasn't going to make her happy. Forget about her troubles, oh and why did her mother have to bring him up? Anyone but him, ever since she had brought him up she felt like crying. Seeing a parallel Jack didn't help. When she saw Captain Jack she thought everything was going to be alright. But no it wasn't him, not her Jack. No the Jack she had met tonight was a flirtatious one, but he wasn't her Jack. He was just some strange Jack that worked in the baby section at the department store in the mall.  
Rose got her purse and pulled out the paint sampled. The were different shades of pinks and purples.  
She wanted to make it every little girls dream. Pink and purple, the color of princess's.  
She narrowed it down to the color's she liked and thought about what she wanted in the room.  
Just then there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in," she said tiredly.  
"Hi Rose, are you ok?" asked Mickey.  
"Yea I'm just a bit tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately," replied Rose.  
"Yea your mum was saying she hears you wake up each night crying. Then you spend the rest of the night awake," said Mickey.  
"Oh thats brilliant. What else is she saying about me? Is that it? My depression is your subject to talk about during dinner?" Rose asked, her temper rising.  
"No Rose thats not it at all. It's just your mum asked about how you were doing at work today. I told her you seemed to be ok, just a bit distant. Then she said she was going to slap the Doctor if she ever saw him again," Mickey explained.  
"Oh thats nice," Rose said, then she got up off the bed and went tearing down the stairs to the dining room. Her parents were still sitting there, eating and talking.  
"Look mum I know your just 'worried' about me but thats no reason to probe Mickey about my performance at work. You may be upset about the state that I'm in right now but do me a favor and try not to threaten my child's father. Because weather you like it or not I love the Doctor. I love him with all my heart. Oh yea and I always will love him!" Rose shouted as tears fell down her face.  
Her mother sat there, clearly in a state of shock. Pete sat there clearly unsure exactly as to why his pregnant daughter had just gone off on them.  
Rose turned around and saw Mickey standing there.  
"Mickey thanks for taking me shopping. I've picked out the color's I like and if you don't mind I would like to go get them tomorrow after work. But for now I'm going upstairs," Rose said as she choked back tears.  
Then she went to the stairs and ran upstairs to her room. Once she was inside, she locked her door and layed down on her bed.  
Why was this happening to her? First she got pregnant, then she got taken to this parallel world, getting separated from the love of her life. Now she was going to be raising a child, all by herself. Sure she would have her mum but this was different. She would eventually move out of the house, and after the fact that Jackie had just threatened the father of her child she wasn't always going to be calling her.  
Just then Rose felt the baby kick inside her.  
"What?" she asked her stomach through tears.  
Then for the thrid time that day there was a knock on her door.  
"Go away," she said.  
"Rose darling I'm sorry. Sweetheart could I please talk to you?" came Jackie's voice.  
"No I would prefer it that unless you have the Doctor to please leave me alone," Rose answered.  
"Rose I Have a key. So either way I'm coming in," Jackie replied.  
Rose looked at the door and got up and unlocked it.  
"Thanks," Jackie answered.  
"What do you want?" Rose asked, not allowing Jackie to cross the thresh hold.  
"Darling I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way about him," Jackie said.  
"Oh mum your such a liar. You knew I felt that way about him. You've known I've loved him since the day that he regenerated. You knew at Christmas, you knew at the Torchwood tower, and you knew that day at Bad Wolf Bay," Rose replied.  
"Well yea but you went out with Mickey tonight," Jackie said.  
"No mum I went shopping with Mickey. There is a difference," Rose answered.  
"Yea but I thought maybe you were getting over him. Maybe you were finally getting over it and returning to Mickey. Your baby is going to need a father. Maybe Mickey-"  
"Maybe Mickey could what? Lie to my child and tell her that he is her daddy. No you see the funny thing about that is she has a daddy. I'm not going to lie to my baby," Rose explained.  
"Well then I'm sorry," answered Jackie.  
Then she turned and left...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OK so I am really proud of that chapter. I dunno what the rest of you think but I love that chapter!!!!!!! Please leave some comments since it does make me write faster. I'm going to my friends house this weekend (if the weather isn't bad tomorrow) and so I probally won't be able to get on the internet until maybe early in the morning or Monday evening. So please leave me some comments! Love yall thanks, oh yea and since I got my first bit of constructive criticism I have decided that I'm going to lay off a bit with introducing the adventures of the Doctor and Martha. I hope you all don't have a problem with that but I just feel thats how I'm going to do it.


	4. Getting a Flat and Moving On

Chapter 4

Finding a Flat and Moving On

After that Rose tried to get some sleep but at about one am she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

She turned the computer on and waited for it to load. Then she clicked on the internet explorer blimp and connected to the web.

When she got on she went onto a search engine website and began to search for available flats in the area. As the hours wore on she added more and more to the list of places she wanted to look at. At about five she fell asleep and got about three hours of sleep.

When her alarm went off she got her mobile and called Torchwood.

She lied and said she had come down with a sore throat and didn't want to pass it on.

Then she got a shower and got dressed and left to go and talk with some of the landlords at different flats.

She wound up picking out a flat over by the Torchwood tower. It was five minutes from hr parents and five minutes from work.

The best part was she could paint any room in the home.

Then she went home, got something to eat and began to work on her story.

"After that he took me to the end of the world. Five billion years into my future, we met the trees of cheem and the lady Cassandra O'Brien," Rose continued on to type until there was a knock on her door.

"Rose it's me. You ready to go?" came Mickey's voice.

Rose saved her work, grabbed her purse and then headed for her door. She and Mickey walked out to the car and drove to the paint shop.

"So Yvonne said you called in sick today," Mickey said as they drove.

"Yea but I wasn't sick. I was out looking at flats," Rose answered.

"Your movin out?" asked Mickey as they pulled into the parking lot.

Mickey pulled out a medical mask and handed it to her as he waited for a reply.

"Yea I picked it out already. Even put a down payment," replied Rose as she put it on.

"But why? Why not wait until after the baby is born?" Mickey asked as they walked into the store.

"Mickey my mum threatened the Doctor. After what she said last night I really don't want to be right down the hall from her. Besides I need to move out soon anyways," Rose explained.

The two approached the counter and then Rose pulled out the paint samples, the pointed them out to the man at the counter and he went to get the paint.

While he did that Ros sat down and Mickey went and got the paint supplies.

He picked out the paint trays, the rollers, and all the other things she needed.

Once the man had gotten everything together they rang it all up and then payed for it.

Since Rose didn't want her mum's cooking Mickey payed for some fish 'n' chips.

Then they went to the flat and Rose showed Mickey around.

After they looked at the flat Mickey drove Rose home and then put all the paint supplies in her car.

Then Rose walked up to her room, she dropped her purse and then slowly walked into her bathroom. Once she was in the room she started to draw a bath.

While it began to rise Rose got her dressing gown and then got into the tub.

As she soaked up the bubbled she thought about the last two years of her life. Then she remembered one night in particular.

The first adventure in time Mickey had gone on with them. They had gone to the 51st century.

The Doctor had gone through a window and got stuck in France for five and a half hours.

After he had gotten back to them he had gone back to get Reinette. But the fireplace that he went through had taken him several years later and by that time Reinette had died.

He acted normal but Rose could tell he was upset.

Then she thought about how he was off partying with Reinette while she and Mickey were tied to a table. She was trying to delay the clockwork men as much as possible, as she argued she heard the sound of the Doctor singing.

"I could of danced all night and begged for more. I could have spread my wings and done a, have you met the French? My God they know how to party," the Doctor said.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in. The oncoming storm," Rose had answered, annoyed.

"Oh you sound just like your mother," the Doctor replied.

"What have you been doing? Where have you been?" asked Rose.

"Well among other things I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of century's early. You know they had never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party Rose, banana's are good."

Just then there was a knock on her bathroom door and Rose was pulled from her memory.

"What is it?" asked Rose, annoyed.

"Rose darling it's me," came Jackie's voice.

"I'm supposed to let you in here why?" Rose asked.

"Well because it's my house and I want to talk to you," Jackie said.

"If you must," Rose replied.

Then door opened and Jackie came in. Rose pulled the curtain half way and waited for her mother to speak.

"Rose I'm really sorry about last night. You should know that yes I have hated that man but I love him. You know why?" Jackie asked.

"I find that hard to believe. But fine tell me why you love him," Rose replied.

"Because I was always scared when he would take you away. But he always brought you back. That day at Torchwood he promised me and gave me his word that he would get me and you out. I was doubtful bit now here we are. We might be dead if you had never met him. That man brought Pete back to me. If you hadn't met him I would be living in that flat and you would still be in the shop. I'm thankful that he gave us that," Jackie explained.

Rose looked at her mum, in a different way than she had in a long time. Her mother was right, if she had never met the Doctor the cybermen might of still come through and killed them. Or they might of been killed by the living plastic.

"It's ok mum, that was just my hormones. I was really moody last night," Rose answered.

"Oh sweetheart I keep forgetting. Your not my little Rosie Posie anymore. Your going to be a mum," Jackie said.

Rose looked at her mum with a smile, she was glad that everything was cleared up with them now.

But she now thought that this was the perfect time to tell her mum about the flat.

"Um mum I have to tell you something," Rose said as she looked at her.

"What is it?" her mother asked, who was now crying.

"Oh mum don't cry," Rose said.

Jackie got a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Yes your right. Sorry tell me what you need to say," she answered.

"Um well today I went out and looked at some flats and I found one. I put a down payment on it. This weekend I'm gonna start moving in," Rose explained.

Jackie nodded, "Yea thats probably smart. But will you be able to have the baby there?" she asked.

"Yea I'm gonna have a mid wife. Then you of course," Rose answered.

"I still don't see why she can't be born at the hospital," Jackie said.

"Because mum the baby is the child of a Time Lord. She could have two hearts, if that shows up on the scan they could take her away," she explained.

"Yea of course. But anyways I'll let you finish your bath. Night darling," Jackie replied, she then gave Rose a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Rose finished taking her bath, then she got dressed for bed. Rose picked out her outfit for the next day and then got in bed.

The next morning Rose got up and got ready for work.

She said bye to her mother, then she got in the car with her dad ans they left for work.

When they got in the car park with help from her dad she got out of the car and they got in the lift and went upstairs to work...

Ok well theres that, I have to admit though. Chapter 5 won't be as long. In fact I am trying to make it as short as possible. Mainly because I am dying to start working on this little old thing in Chapter 6 involving, the Doctor and a little reunion.

SO anyways please leave me the comments, love yall.


	5. Life

Chapter 5  
Life

That day Rose and her mother went out to lunch. She still couldn't believe that this time yesterday she sat in the chinese restaurant thinking about how angry she was with her mum.  
The two finished eating and then rose returned to work.  
Just like two days before, the say was just another boring day at Torchwood.  
Just spent checking into claims made by people who wanted their 15 minutes of fame.

"I dunno how much more of this I can take," she said to herself.

Finally she was able to leave at two o'clock. She went home, changed her clothes and then she and mother went to a shipping store and bought some packing boxes and tape.  
Then they went to the flat and carried all of the paint supplies inside.   
Then they began to decided on what they were going to do with the room.  
Rose and her mother had watched enough decorating shows and Jackie owned enough books that the possibilities were endless.  
They thought about it some more and then went home.  
When they got home Rose went up to her room and began to write about the Gelth and everything that happened to them in Cardiff, oh and meeting Charles Dickens.

"So we were actually hading for Naples. I went and dressed in a gown from that era and that was the first time he called me beautiful," she wrote. She continued on with that and then told about the Slitheen and being trapped in Downing Street.

"So we finally returned home. The Doctor stayed with the TARDIS because he said we had only been gone 12 hours. But when I went to see my mum we soon found out that I had been gone 12 months. When he came up to see me and tell me about the mistake mum slapped him silly. She thought that he had done something to me," Rose finished typing that and then wrote about the space ship, Harriet Jones, and the family Slitheen from Raxicoacofallapatorius.

Three months later Rose found herself sitting in her bed at her flat holding her new born baby. In the room rose was cradling her child and Jackie was sitting on the end of the bed. Mickey was on his way and Pete was out in the living room filling out some paper work with the mid-wife.

"I think she looks like him," said Jackie.  
"Yea she does," Rose agreed.

Just then there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Rose called softly.

Then the door opened and Mickey came in.

"Gwen this is Mickey," said Rose as Mickey approached them.

The baby had wide eyes as he walked over and sat down with Rose.  
Nothing could match how happy Rose felt. Well one thing could but that was impossible. But here she was, holding her baby girl, their baby girl.  
All of her depression from long ago seemed like it had jumped up and flown far away, very far.  
She now hoped as she held her baby that maybe Gwen would help her through it all.

"She's absolutely beautiful. I think she has her dad's eyes," Mickey said softly. He was happy for his friend but he would always love her, he would kill for her. In fact if you counted the cybermen he had killed for her. Deep down he wished this child was his daughter but Rose was happy, and if Rose was happy he was happy.  
A few hourse later everyone but Jackie had left. Rose stood in the nursery watching her baby.

"We were strangers setting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you. No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start. And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I want to be in the end with you," Rose sand softly to the baby.  
By the time she had finished the first verse her baby had fallen asleep.

Rose watched her for a few more minutes and then walked to her room.

"Gwen is asleep," Rose said in a tired voice as she crawled into her freshly made clean bed.

"Aw ok," Jackie replied with a yawn.  
"Oh mum you should rest. I know I did all the work but you should rest," Rose said.

Jackie smiled and got up, she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and then walked into the living room and crawled up to fall asleep on the couch.  
Rose felt drowsy and for the first time in nine months she got a full night sleep.  
If her mum hadn't stayed she would of been awoken twice. But both times the baby woke up Jackie rushed to her granddaughter...

Well there you have it, I know it's not as long as it should of been but I'm dying to write about these reunions that are happening in Chapter 6. So please leave me the comments as it really does make me write faster. Love yall, Becky.


	6. Reunions

Chapter 6

Reunions

The Doctor and Martha stood in the TARDIS as it flew through the vortex. They had been in the ship studying something when the ship had begun to take off.

The Doctor had no idea where they were going but her knew that if the TARDIS had instantly taken off it had to be serious.

"What could be wrong?" Martha asked.

"I dunno. It's weird," the Doctor replied.

But the reason why he didn't know was because his mind was elsewhere. Lately he kept thinking about Rose and how she was doing.

He tried not to think of her often because it caused him so much pain. It had been eleven months since he saw her, in her world it would of at least been seven years.

The last time at the tower it had only been two months since they had encountered Pete Tyler and the Cybermen. But when he talked to Pete in his world it had been three years. So he now guessed that seven years had passed for Rose.

Just then the ship stopped.

"Here we are!" the Doctor exclaimed.

He threw on his coat and they ran out the door.

"Is this Cardiff?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it. What is it with Cardiff?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean? Out of the ten months I've been traveling with you, not once have we gone here," Martha replied.

"Yea well that doesn't matter now," the Doctor said.

He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and began to look around. Just as it passed a building it began to whir loudly.

"This way," he said with a point to the building.

They began to walk towards the towering building at a quick pace. When they reached the door the Doctor looked at it and began to dig through his pockets. Then he pulled out the Physic Papers and passed it over the door lock. It instantly opened and they walked in.

The Doctor put the Sonic Screwdriver away but kept the papers out.

"Can I help you?" a Asian looking woman asked.

"Uh yes my name is John Smith, this is my assistant Miss. Jones. We were coming by because the Torchwood in London sent us to check up on you all. Could I speak with the man who is in charge of these offices?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh you mean Jack Harkness?" the girl asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

The woman nodded at the two and they headed for a lift. She pushed the up button for floor 433 and it began to move.

"My name is Tosh by the way. In case your wondering," the woman said.

Martha nodded at Tosh and gave a slight smile to the Doctor.

After about a minute the lift doors opened and they walked out.

At the desk closest to the lift there was a girl with black hair sitting at her computer typing.

"Gwen go and let Jack know that somebody is here to see him," said Tosh.

The girl stood up and walked to a office. A moment later she was taking the Doctor and Martha to the room.

At the desk there was a attractive man with black hair, he looked at the two strangers confused but the Doctor knew him.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Captain Jack Harness you know me. But you don't know Miss. Jones," the Doctor replied.

"Um I know you?" Jack asked.

"Yea I haven't seen you in almost three years. Up on the platform with the Daleks," the Doctor answered.

"I uh...don't recall meeting you," he said, still confused.

"I'm the Doctor, I've regenerated since we last met." the Doctor replied.

"Alright then tell me something only the Doctor and I would know," Jack demanded.

"Ok well I met you in 1942 because you were trying to sell Rose and I a useless piece of junk. Then we were on the platform and you were on a t.v show where these robotic women things were going to kill you and then we went to the Weakest Link room we saw Rose die in front of our eyes. But you know turned out she had jest been teleported," the Doctor explained.

Martha looked at the two men with interest. The Doctor hadn't said anything of Rose in almost 5 months.

"Wow it is you," Jack said with a smile as he stood up.

"Right so were here because the TARDIS brought us here," the Doctor answered.

"Alright well first off who is this enchanting young woman and where is Rose?" Jack asked.

The Doctor froze, he wasn't ready to explain it all right now.

"Um this is Martha Jones. But I'll explain the Rose thing later," the Doctor replied.

"Alright well it's nice to meet you Miss. Jones. I'm Captain Harkness but you can call me Jack," said Jack.

"Nice to meet you," Martha said, with a smile.

"Alright well since this is Torchwood we came here like I said, because of the whole thing that the TARDIS brought us here. So do you have anything we should know about?" the Doctor asked.

"Well actually I was just saying to Gwen the other day I wish the Doctor was here. Yea there are a few things but the main thing is downstairs," Jack answered.

He walked past the Doctor and Martha and headed for the lift.

"Gwen your with us," Jack said as the Doctor and Martha ran into the lift after him.

Gwen ran into the lift and Jack hit the button for floor seven. A few moments later they were entering a room.

Martha got a strange look on her face and the Doctor froze.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Jack.

"It's a void ship I know whats in it and we need to get rid of it," replied the Doctor.

"And whats in it?" asked Jack.

The Doctor turned around and faced his friend, "Daleks," he said.

Jack looked at the Doctor, and Gwen and Martha just looked at each other.

"Well what do we do with it?" Jack asked finally.

"We have to send it back, to do that we have to-" before the Doctor could finish the ship began to shake.

The Doctor turned around and looked at it.

"Doctor whats wrong?" Martha asked.

"It's opening," the Doctor replied.

Jack ran to a cabinet and pulled out a gun, he handed one to Gwen and then got one for himself.

As it began to open three robotic figures began to come out.

"And the saga of the Doctor verses the Daleks continue," the Doctor said as he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out.

"Detection of a enemy!" one of the Daleks cried.

"Martha stay back," the Doctor ordered.

Finally the Daleks landed and looked around the room.

"It's the Doctor!" one of them yelled.

"Yep thats me," the Doctor said.

"You sent us to the Void. How long has it been?" one of the other Daleks asked.

"Eleven months," the Doctor replied.

"We will take control of the world," a Dalek said.

"Yea well you'll try. But I'll just stop you," the Doctor answered.

"You may try but you will not win. Not this time," the Dalek replied, in the voice that had haunted the Doctor's dreams after the war.

"Try me," the Doctor said in a determined voice.

"We have a group of Daleks in another world and we will go there," as the Dalek finished it's sentence a swirling mist appeared behind them. The Daleks turned around and flew into it.

The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and ran in. Just before it closed the TARDIS appeared and flew in, followed by Jack and Gwen.

Once the Doctor had realized they had landed someplace he stood up and looked around.

The Daleks were no where to be seen except one that stood by a desk with a child cowering in a corner.

Martha stood up and stayed close to the TARDIS.

Jack and Gwen were standing beside the Doctor, watching the Dalek. As the mist cleared Gwen and Jack took aim at the Dalek.

Finally the mist cleared and Gwen and Jack took aim at the Dalek. Finally the mist cleared and they shot the alien in it's spot.

Martha finally came closer and spied the child.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

The girl stood up slowly and nodded as Martha. Then she looked at Jack and Gwen and finally the Doctor. She looked and then looked again, finally she spoke.

"Daddy?"...

Well there is Chapter 6 originally I was gonna have the reunion with the Doctor and Rose in this but I decided it was better to end it this way. So I am working on 7, leave me the comments please so I can write faster. Also thanks for all the reviews and everything you've left me.


	7. Starting Over

Chapter 7

Starting Over

The Doctor stared at the child and she stare back.

Martha's jaw dropped, she didn't think it possible. But as she looked at the child she had to admit, the girl looked like her companion.

The child had dirty blond hair, on the verge of being brown, brown eyes, and a nose and smile similar to the Doctor's.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked finally, ignoring her question.

"My name is Guinevere Ann Tyler. My mum, granddad and my mum's ex-boy friend work here. But I'm gonna shut up now because I'm smart enough not to tell strangers about myself," the child replied.

"Your uh very well spoken. How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Seven and a half," the girl answered.

"Well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or something?" the Doctor asked.

"Well like I said my mum, my granddad, and my mum's ex-boyfriend work here. I was told by Jake to stay here," Guinevere said.

"Um alright then," Gwen said.

"What I want to know it, are you my dad? I have this picture in my purse that my mum gave me. It's of her and my dad. You look just like him," she said, as she got her little hand bag and pulled out a picture.

She handed it to the Doctor and he froze. He remembered this picture, in 1953 at the party celebrating Queen Elisabeth's coronation. Martha looked at the picture and slightly felt jealous, Jack looked at it and smiled. Rose Tyler, the girl her had know and loved was clearly seen in this picture.

"So where's your mum now?" Gwen asked, breaking the odd silence that had fallen.

"Downstairs, Jake left me so he could go get her. I think she's with Mickey," the child answered.

The Doctor then realized, all along he had a feeling Rose hadn't told him the truth.

"Well theres five of us now, mum, dad, Mickey, and the baby."

"Your not?" he had asked.

After that for about a month he had thought about that. Just then the lift doors opened. A figure stepped out of the lift and before seeing the people Guinevere was talking to, spotted Guinevere and began to take her toward's the life. But then he saw Jack and Gwen holding the guns. He saw Martha starring at the picture in the Doctor's hands with jealousy and bitterness. And then he saw the Doctor, who was still unaware that he Had a new guest in the new room.

"Doctor?" the new commer asked.

"Doesn't he look like my dad?" Guinevere asked.

The Doctor looked up at his old friend and nodded.

"Yea Mickey it's us. The real deal," Jack answered, with a cheeky grin.

"Take me to her," the Doctor finally said.

Mickey hesitated at first but then hit the down button on the elevator. The Doctor, Martha, Gwen, and Jack walked into the lift. Followed by Mickey and the Doctor and Rose's daughter. Mickey hit the button for floor number 41 and it began to move. After a moment the doors opened to a almost empty room. The only people inside were two men and a women. Guinevere walked out and stood to the side, knowing her mother was busy.

Mickey walked out, followed by Martha, Gwen, Jack, and then the Doctor. Rose was paying so much attention to the words on the computer, that Mickey and Jake had to cough loudly for her to look up. She looked at Jack, then Mickey, then the group of people, and then finally him.

Rose froze when she saw him, she shook her head and opened her eyes again. But he was still standing there, she had dreamnt of this moment for years, and now here he was. Her Doctor, the two stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. But then Rose found herself running to the Doctor. He ran to her and grabbed her as tightly as possible. He lifted her off the ground slightly and just stood there, holding her.

"Is it really you?" she whispered in his ears.

"I'm here," he whispered back.

Rose let out a sob as she came to really understand that this wasn't a dream. She really was being held by the Doctor, her Doctor, her little girl's daddy. As she began to cry harder Guinevere came running up.

"Your hurting her! Look she's crying!" Guinevere cried.

The Doctor set Rose down and they turned to face her.

"Gwen he wasn't hurting me. We haven't seen each other in seven years. Gwen darling...this is your dad," Rose explained.

"I knew it! Your in my picture," Guinevere replied.

Before the Doctor could answer there was the sound of a explosion outside. The Doctor spun around and ran to the window. Outside there were millions of Dalek's flying around, destroying the city.

Rose and Jack tan to the window and looked out, Rose still hadn't registered that the attractive American standing beside her was Jack Harkness.

"Were going to have to do the same thing as before. In order to do that you'll all have to pile into the TARDIS," the Doctor said to the group.

"But it's traveled in time before. I mean it's a time machine. Wouldn't it get sucked into the void?" Rose asked.

"No it had something to protect it. I don't have time to explain it. You'll be safe, your mum needs to be in it though because she's traveled through the void. She'll get sucked in," the Doctor answered.

Just then the lift doors opened.

"Rose! It's the Dalek's, their back! Their destroying the city!" Jackie cried.

"Yea mum, look who's here to save the day!" Rose said, with a grin.

Jackie's jaw dropped, "Yea now you all to the TARDIS right now. All I need is my Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor said.

Before Rose ran off she gave the Doctor a kiss. Then she grabbed Guinevere's hand and they all piled into the lift. Jack jabbed the button for floor 43 and they went up. When it opened Rose ran to the TARDIS, she still had her key with her on a necklace around her neck. She pulled it off and shoved it in the lock. Rose shoved Guinevere in, then she ran in. Jack was the last one in, he grabbed the key and shut the door behind him.

"Mum what is this thing?" Guinevere asked.

"It's the TARDIS, I'll explain it once he's back in here," Rose answered, as she watched the door nervously.

"Hey Rose the entire time I've been here you haven't once acknowledged me or anything," Jack said.

Rose turned to her old friend and smiled. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh I've missed you," she said, as he hugged back.

When they pulled apart Rose looked at Gwen and then Martha.

"Hi I know Jack and everyone else. But who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Gwen Cooper. I work at Torchwood three with Jack," Gwen said.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. And you are?" Rose asked.

"I'm Martha Jones. I've been traveling with the Doctor for the past ten months," Martha answered, bitterly.

Rose was speechless, she knew that this could happen. But she knew that the Doctor loved her. So this woman may love the Doctor but he loved Rose.

Rose nodded and continued to watch the door. Martha watched her for a moment then turned to watch the door.

About ten minutes later the doors opened. Rose looked at the Doctor and he looked back, Martha grinned at him but he walked straight to Rose. Rose smiled at him and threw her arms around him. He hugged back and held her as if he would never let her go. Finally they puled apart, Guinevere pushed through the group of people and approached her parents.

"Are you really my dad?" she asked.

The Doctor squatted down so he was the same height as her. He studied her face and thought about that one night, for him it was 11 months ago.

For Rose it was seven years ago, "Yea...I'm your dad," he answered finally.

Rose smiled and dabbed at her eyes, she had no idea why she was crying, but she was.

Martha watched as jealousy ran through her body. She was never like this before but she was so jealous and upset, but she hid it well.

Finally the Doctor stood up and looked around. Then he ran over to the control panel and began to hit some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"Oh just checking something," the Doctor replied.

"So what are we doing? I mean clearly we'll take everyone home and then continue on with what we were doing before the TARDIS took us to Torchwood?" Martha asked finally.

"Well yea, we'll take Pete and Jackie home. Mickey and Jake, then take Rose and Guinevere home to get their things. After that we'll take Jack and Gwen back to Torchwood," the Doctor explained.

"Why?" Martha asked.

"Well because Jackie and Pete probally need to get home and-"

"No I mean why are we going to take Rose and Guinevere home to get their things?" Martha asked.

"Well because I love Rose. Guinevere is my daughter. I'm not going to leave them and never see them again," the Doctor answered.

Martha looked at him for a second and then stormed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched for a second and then walked out after her.

"Martha whats wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea that was rude but I just want to say. After we drop everyone off you can take me to my parents," Martha replied.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I care for you alot. It'll be strange with me, your lover, and child running around. It would just be awkward," Martha answered.

He then understood what she meant by 'Awkward'.

"Martha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you along that way," the Doctor said softly.

Martha nodded, as she blinked a tear away. The Doctor took Martha's hand and led her back to the TARDIS. He let go of her hand and walked in, Martha slipped off and began to pack her things.

Then they left for Rose's flat. Rose and Guinevere got their things. Then they said a tearful goodbye to Jackie, Peter, Mickey, and Jake. Guinevere still didn't fully understand it all but she said good bye to her family. Jackie wanted to protest but she knew this was the best thing for her daughter.

"You better take care of them or I'm coming after you," Mickey said jokingly.

The Doctor nodded with a smile. Finally they finished their goodbyes and they walked into the TARDIS.

Jackie stood there and watched as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Thats the last time I'll see my girls," Jackie said.

Pete stood there holding Jackie's hand as she sobbed. Guinevere was being showed around the TARDIS by her mother as she picked out a room.

Now that Rose was able to look at the two side by side, Guinevere looked amazingly like her father.

"Mum I like this one," Guinevere said.

Just then the Doctor walked in.

"Yea you can have that room," the Doctor said.

Rose looked inside, "Hey thats my room!" Rose protested.

The Doctor smiled and just walked away.

"Gosh mum you were messy," Guinevere said as she walked in. Rose followed her daughter and smiled.

"Whatcha talkin about? I still am," Rose replied with a laugh.

"Well I'm gonna have to go find someplace else to stay," she said to herself.

Rose looked at her desk, there right where she left it was the scrapbook she had been making. Just then the TARDIS stood still.

"Oh I think we've landed," Rose said.

Rose and her daughter walked out of the room, and walked up the hall, following Martha. The Doctor stood in the control room waiting for them. In the captain's bench was Jack who was showing something to Gwen.

"Well were here at Torchwood," the Doctor said.

Jack looked up, "Pft yea their probably going mad. No Jack, no Gwen. Oh my God, Gwen we better get out there," Jack said. Gwen stood up and they walked towards the door.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, and Guinevere approached the door with them.

"So this isn't goodbye is it?" Jack asked.

"No of course not. We'll pop in of course. Once we get accustomed back to life on the TARDIS," Rose replied.

Jack smiled and hugged his friend, then Gwen and Jack walked out of the TARDIS. Then they left to take Martha home. They stopped the TARDIS outside Martha's parents home. She stepped outside of the TARDIS and watched as the ship disapeered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright so I'm kinda proud of that chapter. Minus the end, I felt bad because originally I was going to have the parallel Jack in the story but I couldn't get to it. But don't worry, anyways so leave me the comments/reviews and uh...yea so please leave me the comments. Thanks guys, lots of love for the comments already received. Becky


	8. A Play And a Murder

oh happy day I finally got 8 written!!!

Chapter 8

A Play and A Murder

Life in the TARDIS seemed to be different to Rose. For her it had been seven years since she had traveled with the man sh loved.

After they left Martha they went back to where the Doctor and Martha had been before the TARDIS took them to Torchwood.

The Doctor had offered Martha the chance to at least find out what was going on in France of 2057. But she declined and they went on their way. It turned out that a family of Absorbaloff's were running around absorbing people.

Gwen had at first been scared to death but when quizzed by her father what they should do she answered correctly and were able to save some people.

That evening Gwen was sitting in the kitchen eating. She was trying to get used to life o the TARDIS.

While she ate, Rose was wandering around trying to find a room to sleep in.

Just then the Doctor approached her, Rose turned around and faced him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You gave my room away. I'm looking for a new one," Rose replied.

"Oh well you don't have to look any further. I found one," the Doctor said.

Rose looked at him suspiciously but followed. Finally they reached a room, she opened the door and walked in.

Inside there was a large bed, a desk, and a mixture of other bits of furniture. On the desk there was a pile of papers.

"Looks like someone is already living in here," she said, with a point to the unmade bed.

"Well yea, I am," he replied.

Rose turned to face the Doctor.

"Well if it's your room then why am I gonna stay here?" she asked, still not getting what he was saying.

"First off I love you. Second hows it gonna look to our daughter if were living together but sleeping in different rooms?" the Doctor explained.

Rose thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"So thats why you gave my room away?" she asked, almost laughing.

The Doctor nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted by the sound of Gwen's voice.

"Mum I was in my room reading the book you made me but their's a word I can't pronounce," Gwen said.

Rose turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Where's the book?" she asked.

"On my bed," Gwen replied.

"Ok lets go look," Rose said, as he headed toward's the room.

The Doctor followed her with interest.

"So whats this book?" he asked, as they walked into the now clean bedroom.

"When I was pregnant I wrote a book about myself and us for her. So she would know about me and her dad. I would of told her myself but I didn't like to talk about you often. Thats only because of the hurt it caused," Rose explained.

Gwen crawled into her bed and picked up the book. rose and the Doctor sat down and Gwen pointed out the word and Rose looked at it.

"Raxicoricofallapatorious," Rose said.

The Doctor took the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. On the cover Rose had pasted the picture of them in 2012.

He smiled at the picture and then read a little bit of it.

But then Rose took the book back and read some of it to Gwen.

Then Rose and the Doctor stood up, she got a folder out of her desk and the scrapbook and then they left the room. After they left the room Rose got her suitcase out of the control room and walked to the room that she and the Doctor now shared.

She got dressed for bed and just stood there in the Doctor's arms.

This is what they had been dreaming of since that day the the beach.

When she saw him all she wanted to do was fall into his arms.

"We got interrupted earlier. Where were we?" Rose asked.

"About here," the Doctor answered, then he pulled Rose closer and gave her a long passionate kiss.

A kiss that was badly needed on both parts. After that then went to sleep. The next morning Rose woke up first, she stayed in her spot for a few minutes just watching him sleep. Then she got out of the bed and began to make some breakfast. A few minutes later Gwen came walking in.

"I smell French Toast," she said softly, as she sat down.

"New home, new life. I figured I'd make your favorite. Thank goodness his kitchen was stocked," Rose said.

Rose finished cooking the toast and began to make some eggs.

"So mum what does TARDIS stand for?" Gwen asked.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," Rose replied.

"Oh alright," Gwen said.

Just as Rose was turning around to serve Gwen the Doctor came waltzing in.

"You know I woke up and I thought that yesterday had been a dream. Since when do you wake up early?" the Doctor asked.

"Since I had a baby," Rose replied.

The Doctor frowned for a moment but then went to the pantry.

"Gwen you like banana's and strawberry's?" he asked, as he emerged carrying a box of tea.

"I absolutely love them both. Especially when mum makes strawberry and banana smoothie," Gwen explained.

"Then you will absolutely love this tea," the Doctor replied with a smile.

Rose sat down and watched as he began to boil some water on the stove.

Then as it cooked he got a plate of food and sat down next to Rose.

"Your welcome," Rose said, more to Gwen than to the Doctor.

"Thanks mum," Gwen said.

"Thank you mummy," the Doctor said, in a voice mocking the children that they had met in 1941.

Rose laughed at the Doctor and then opened her mouth to speak, "So what are we doing today/"

"I dunno, whatever you want," the Doctor replied.

"Well I probably need to get all my stuff out of Gwen's room, and you know, probably need to see what will fit me out of my old clothes," Rose explained.

"Yea ok," the Doctor said.

The finished eating, drank their tea, and while the Doctor mad his bed and cleaned up his room, Rose and Gwen picked up all of her things.

Finally the Doctor finished with his room and then they took all of Rose's things into the room.

After that Rose tried on her old clothes. Once she found what fit and what didn't she put some of her clothes in her closet and then put the things that didn't fit in the TARDIS wardrobe.

After they finished Gwen was hungry so Rose cooked her some lunch. While she prepared the food Gwen sat in her bedroom reading and the Doctor was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning the Sonic Screwdriver.

"So besides the adventures Gwen will be going on with us, has she done much traveling?" the Doctor asked.

"Only a few times. When my dad would go on a business trip for Torchwood. He would be allowed to bring three family members. So it would always be mum, Gwen, and I," Rose explained.

"So where all has she been?" he asked.

"Let's see, Cardiff, Paris, and you'd love this one. Dad had to go to Scotland like four months ago. She got to see the manor where we encountered the wold," Rose answered.

"Oh wow, what did she think of the manor?" he asked.

"Well you know it's not the exact one because it's parallel. In the parallel world nothing happened there. But I wanted to show it to her," Rose replied.

The Doctor smiled and stood up, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my goodness. I don't think you know exactly how much I have dreamed of this," Rose said softly.

The Doctor smiled and rocked her gently. They were about to kiss when Gwen came in.

"Her timing is always perfect," the Doctor whispered.

"Mum whats for lunch?" Gwen asked.

"I've made you some pizza," Rose said, with a smile to the Doctor.

"I had pizza in the freezer?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea it was brand new," Rose replied, as she pulled the pizza out of the oven.

As she set it onto the counter to cut it Gwen sat down and waited patiently.

"You have her trained well," the Doctor said.

"Actually that was my mum's doing. While I would be at work she would babysit Gwen," Rose explained as she cut the pizza into individual slices.

"Oh my Lord. Your mum?" the Doctor asked, as he got some plates.

"Yea whats wrong with that?" Rose asked.

"Just the fact that your mum was able to teach her some decent manners is amazing," the Doctor replied.

"Well you see this amazing thing happened, she got married to a man who has a party like twice a month. She has to have decent manners or else she would risk her husbands reputation," Rose said, sarcastically.

The Doctor looked at her, but then handed Gwen her pizza.

"So now that were done with cleaning out your room. What do you want to do now?" the Doctor asked.

"Can we go see a play?" Gwen asked.

He thought about it for a second and then smiled, "I know exactly what play," he said as he jumped up.

Rose looked at him as she tried to restrain the giggles that were fighting their way up.

"But you two have to change. I probably should to," the Doctor said to them.

"What year?" Rose asked, excitement rising in her.

"1865, April," the Doctor said.

"Come on Gwen," Rose said.

Gwen stood up and took her mother's hand. While they went to the wardrobe the Doctor looked in his closet for something to change into. Blue suits just didn't work for 1865.

Rose found a dress for Gwen and then one for herself. She fixed Gwen's hair up and then fixed her own.

Once they were finished they walked out and went into the control room.

The Doctor was hunched over the control panel reading something, he was wearing a tux. When he heard the two walk in her turned around and looked at them. He looked Rose up and down, she was wearing a green gown that was fashioned off of the gown that Scarlett O' Harra wore to the barbecue at 12 Oaks in Gone With the Wind.

Gwen was wearing a gown that was slightly similar to her mother's.

"Y-Y-you look beautiful. Both of you do," he said, breathlessly.

Rose grinned and walked forward. The Doctor finished setting the coordinates and they began to fly through the Vortex to 1865.

A few minutes later the Doctor was opening the TARDIS doors. Rose and Gwen stepped out, followed by the Doctor. He linked arms with Rose and they began to walk towards the theater.

"Are we in Washington?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded.

Rose smiled back as she came to realize he was taking them to Ford's Theater. Where President Lincoln was shot by John Wilkes Booth.

Finally they reached the theater, a door man opened the door and they were admitted in. Another man handed the Doctor and Rose a program and then they took their seats.

As the play began Rose occasionally glanced up at the box where President Lincoln was sitting. Just then there was the sound of a gunshot, screams, and then a loud thud. Gwen and Rose looked at the box where President Lincoln was now hunched over and then to the stage where John Wilkes Booth had jumped down to and began to head outside.

All over people were running about, the three stood up, took one last look around and then headed outside. Off in the distance was a horse galloping off.

"Well that isn't quite how I imagined it," Gwen said.

"Well you got a play, and you got to witness history," the Doctor replied.

"Yea but of course right when it starts to get good that idiot had to go and pull that stunt," Gwen said.

"Thats how it always happens dear," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled slightly as they walked back into the TARDIS.

When they walked in Gwen, Rose, and the Doctor went to change.

"Dresses just aren't Gwen's thing," Rose said.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The Doctor changed back into his blue suit and they walked into the Control room. Gwen was sitting on a railing eating a banana.

The Doctor entered some coordinates and they began to move.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked.

Just as she finished her banana the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Rose you may look," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled and ran to the door. She pulled it open but soon wished she hadn't. When she opened the door, she opened it to be starring down the barrel of a gun...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I've decided with the way I ended that chapter I'm probably gonna have to go into the Witness Relocation program. I'm not telling you anything about the next chapter. I don't even know exactly how I'm gonna start the next chapter. So please leave me reviews, please no one kill me!!!

-Runs far away and hides-


	9. Meeting People

Chapter 9

Meeting People

Rose stood there not daring to move, Gwen stared at her mother, not seeing the gun.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked.

Rose stepped back slowly as the man walked through.

When she turned around so that the gun was pointed at the back of her head, the Doctor saw what it was and almost froze himself.

"Where are we? What is this place?" the man asked.

"Um this is my ship. Why don't you just let her go? I'll give you what you want," the Doctor said.

"How can I be sure? My friend Harold and I need to get away," the man replied.

"I will do all that I can. But please let her go," the Doctor explained.

"Harold come on!" the man yelled as he lowered the gun.

He pushed Rose away and she ran to the Doctor.

Gwen hopped off of the banister and ran to her mother.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Rose said, she hugged him a second longer and then picked up Gwen.

Just then another man came walking in, he shut the door and looked at his friend and then the family that were holding onto each other.

"Doctor if we take them away that'll change history. The calvary will arrive at the Garret farm and they will find no one. The Reaper's!" she whispered in his ear.

"I know, but what else can we do? Were going to have to-"

"Why are those two women dressed so strangely? They shouldn't be dressed in breeches and shirts like that," Harold asked.

Rose turned around but held onto the Doctor's hand.

"Um well sirs we were just seeing what it's like to wear breeches. Come Gwen, let us change," Rose said.

She took her daughter's hand, kissed the Doctor and then walked out of the room.

"So sirs where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Just get us far away," Harold's friend said.

The Doctor pretended to enter some coordinates and the TARDIS made the sounds as if it had begun to take off.

A few minutes later Rose and Gwen walked out, still clearly scared, but trying not to show it.

"Thats how a woman should dress. Not in breeches," Harold said.

"So how does this thing work? How is it going to get us away?" the first man asked.

"Uh Mr. Booth it's hard to explain. It just disappears from one place and appears in another," the Doctor explained.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Well your a actor. John Wilkes Booth, you shot the president," the Doctor answered.

"So you have no problem letting me inside your ship? I killed the President," John asked.

"Well I kinda had no choice in the matter," the Doctor said with a nod to Rose.

"Ah well were you fighting for the North or the South?" Harold asked.

"No I was in France, she and our daughter were in London. Were foreigners to your country," the Doctor replied, as the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Where are we now? I mean assuming that the noise that was playing a moment ago has subsided meaning we've landed," John asked.

"I think were in Japan," the Doctor said, who thought he knew but was lying.

Just then there was a loud knocking on the TARDIS doors. Rose and Gwen stayed back but the Doctor walked to answer the door.

When he opened it the person who was knocking wasn't paying any attention and knocked on the Doctor's head.

The Doctor shouted in pain and the woman stopped. He blinked as the pain subsided, when he looked at the woman he was very shocked.

"Why is it every time I try to get married you show up?!" the woman who had knocked on his head asked.

"Donna?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor?!" shouted a familiar voice from the altar.

"Uh hang on," the Doctor said, but before he could move John and his companion came barging out.

A few people let out a scream, knowing the two men from pictures.

Rose sent Gwen to the safety of her room and Rose ran to the Doctor's side.

"Who are you?" Donna asked the two men, she had seen pictures of them in a history book and she was just praying that maybe these two men were just men who looked strangely like David Harold and John Wilkes Booth.

"My name is John, thats all you need to know. Right?" he replied.

Just then the most horrible sounds came from outside.

"The reapers," Rose said softly.

The last time she had met them she was only 19 and stupid. They wouldn't of ever come around if she hadn't changed history by saving her father's life.

"What the hell was that?" Donna shouted.

"Something terrible," the Doctor replied softly.

Donna glared at him, already forgetting that she was standing in the presence of two men who were killer's and supposed of of died in 1865. Rose looked past the bride and looked at the guest's. Standing with the Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid's was...Martha.

"Who is this?" Donna asked, with a point to Rose.

"Donna this is Rose, Rose this is Donna. But introductions are for later. The reapers are outside and as long as they are nobody is safe," the Doctor said hastily.

"How are we going to deal with it?" Rose asked, softly in his ear.

"Well I like it here. I've never been to a English wedding. Continue on with the wedding," John said.

"There are creatures outside that could kill you. I don't think now is-"

"Let them try, now please carry on with the wedding," John replied, as he patted his coat where his gun was tucked away.

Donna rushed to the altar and Rose and the Doctor sat down.

"What year is it?" Rose asked, a woman who was sitting beside her.

"It's 2010, where you been living? Under a rock?" she whispered, annoyed.

"So it's been three years since I we left Martha," she said softly to the Doctor.

The ceremony continued on with the preacher only stopping when the Reaper's would bang on the church windows. By the time the ceremony was over the Doctor had conducted a plan.

One of the bridesmaids came over to the Doctor and Rose.

"Martha?" Rose asked.

"What is going on? How did John Wilkes Booth get here?" she asked.

"We were going someplace and Rose went to open the door. He was pointing a gun at her. I couldn't of just let him shoot her. He forced us to take him someplace sad," the Doctor explained.

"So you chose to bring him here?!" Martha asked, her temper rising.

"No I was trying to make it seem like we had left, then have them go outside and be left at the Garret farm," the Doctor explained.

"Oh well ok then," Martha said.

"Mr. Booth it really isn't safe here," the Doctor said, standing up.

"Well where is it safe?" John asked.

"Inside the ship," the Doctor replied.

"Then let us go," John said.

"Goodbye Martha, Donna. Don't go outside or else the Reaper's will kill you. Wait at least twenty minutes after we've left," the Doctor explained.

He unlocked the TARDIS doors and John and Harold went running in.

The Doctor walked in, followed by Rose. The Doctor entered some coordinates, but lied and said they were taking them to Mary Surat's home. When they landed her convinced them to go out first, which they did. Then once they were out, the doors shut at once and Rose hit a button, taking them to London. Which of course trapped John and Harold at the Garret farm, to meet the end of their life on the run...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok well that took me a while to write, lol. OK so as usual please leave me the comments, you guys have been awesome. Like I said the next chapter will have a good story line but mostly alot of Corny romance. But if I know you all the way I think I do you'll like this corny romance. Yay for the up and coming corniness!


	10. A Party and Two Surprises

OK so well I will make this a short ramble, thanks for the comments you all lovely people have left for me. Beware of the Corny weird romance in this chapter, a funny moment when Rose is explaining a tradition to the Doctor. There happens to be a sentence spoken by the Doctor to Rose at the end of the chapter, I can't say it right now cause it will ruin the story but it wasn't thought of by me. A writer on wrote it, it's from her story And a Baby Makes Three. Check it out yall! Ok so just to be known I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO(I wish I did) NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

Ok so now without anymore caps, here is chapter 10!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

A Party and Two Surprises

Once the Doctor had made sure they were in jolly old London, 2007, they called Gwen out and had a 'Family Reunion.'

"Standing in his presence was scarier than standing in a room filled with Absorbaloff's," Gwen said softly.

Rose and the Doctor embraced her tightly.

As the months went by the Doctor found himself falling more and more in love with Rose, more so than he already was.

It was amazing how much he could love a woman that he was already insane about.

Also as the months went on he got to know his daughter better.

Early in the morning of Gwen's eighth birthday the Doctor and Rose were laying in bed, wearing nothing but the sheet and comforter. They were both quiet, just thinking about the nights events.

The night before had only been the third time they had done it, but on the three different nights it all had a different experience.

Finally Rose decided to be the first one up. She stole the sheet and walked to the closet.

The Doctor smiled slightly at the sounds of Rose scowling about not being able to find anything to wear, he got up and dressed in his old Pinstripe suit and white chucks.

Finally when Rose emerged she was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and the pink chucks the Doctor and Gwen had bought for her for mothers day. She didn't usually wear pink but they were just right for her.

"Oh yay! Our shoes almost match!" the Doctor cried happily.

Rose laughed and walked to the kitchen. When she entered the room Gwen was up, reading a book.

"Hello Gweny," the Doctor said with a smile, as he sat down.

Rose started to cook a big breakfast for Gwen.

After breakfast the Doctor and Rose took Gwen on a shopping spree in New York city in the year 3000, so it was actually the third New York.

Then she watched some movies that she got in New York and Rose cleaned the TARDIS, or at least the rooms that they used on a regular basis. She was in the middle of vacuuming the rug in hers and the Doctor's room when the Doctor began to silently sneak up on her. He grabbed her from behind which caused her to give a light scream and then a laugh. She turned the vacuum off and then faced him, he wrapped his arms around her and they exchanged a kiss or two.

"I need to finish cleaning, you see every year for Gwen's birthday I make her a big dinner and then we watch two of her favorite movies. Which is always Moulin Rouge or one of the Harry Potter movies or something like that. When I asked her last night she said the fourth Harry Potter movie," Rose explained.

"Thats a strange combination, but it's brilliant. I like Barty Crouch Jr, he's pure evil but the actor portraying him is pretty brilliant in the role," the Doctor replied.

Rose and the Doctor kissed once more and then she finished vacuuming. After that Rose walked to the kitchen to begin dinner, and the Doctor went to continue on with his teaching Gwen about how to use the Physic Papers. After about an hour the Doctor and Gwen went to the kitchen to find a huge dinner that was waiting for them. Rose handed them their plates and they all sat down. After they ate dinner, they ate the banana pudding cake and then Gwen opened her presents.

After she was finished she took her new teddy bear that the Doctor had picked out for her and they all went to watch the movies.

A couple of evenings later Gwen was studying the World Atlas that she had gotten in New York, and the Doctor was in his room, thinking about something that he needed to tell Rose.

Rose was sitting in a close by room contemplating on how she was going to tell the Doctor something.

Finally the Doctor stood up and walked to the t.v room. Rose hear him approach, and her heart began to race. She stood up just as the Doctor was walking in, his hand was shoved in his pocket, clutched around a little box.

"Uh I need to talk to you," Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

They both laughed just a bit, "You first," Rose said.

"Uh Rose I can't spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm hoping you'll at least spend the rest of your life with me. I love you very much and what I am trying to say is...Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked.

Rose was shocked and instead of coming up with the right answer she simply blurted out these three words,

"Um...I'm pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wahooo don't we all love cliffhangers? Gosh I'm evil, so anyways as usual leave me the comments and I will write you the story. The bit where he says "I can't spend the rest of my life with you but please spend the rest of your life with me," that is a cross between what that writer in the story and A Baby Makes Three said, and what he says to Rose in School Reunion. Just remembered that, ok well I need to go deal with some stuff. So yea...leave me the comments peeps! Love ya, Becky


	11. Changes

Well here it is, chapter 11. It's pretty good I think, has it's funny moments. I didn't really end this chapter with a cliffhanger. So yea... Ok well thanks as always for the wonderful comments yall have left for me. I really do appreciate it! Lots of love guys!

I do not own Doctor Who and no profit is being made off this story, I do however own Gwen, and the complete first and second series of Doctor Who. Oh and soon to be my own Doctor Who action figures. But thats the closest I am to owning the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Changes

"Wait what?" the Doctor and Rose both asked.

"Your pregnant?" the Doctor asked.

"I just found out...you asked me to marry you!" Rose cried.

"Yea well...I wasn't expecting this," the Doctor said.

"Well um yes," Rose said.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I never saw you as a marrying type, even after we were with each other again. But yes I'll marry you," Rose said.

The Doctor's shocked face turned into a grin and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, but he yanked out the box so hard that it went flying across the room.

"Oh good Lord!" he yelled.

He looked around the room for the box and began to swear in Gallifrian, but it was of course no use because thanks to the TARDIS it translated for her.

"Ah ha! I found it!" he cried triumphantly.

He picked up the box and took it to Rose. The Doctor opened the box and put the ring on her finger.

Rose grinned at the ring and then to the Doctor who was eying her stomach.

"Well at least this time I'll be here for the pregnancy and birth," the Doctor said.

"Gwen's gonna murder us," Rose replied.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"When she was six she came up to me after figuring out the whole baby thing and she said, 'Mummy please don't have anymore children,' and when I asked her why she just said, 'Because Gran told me that the more children the less presents. So I do not wish to have any siblings,'. So I asked her if she still felt that way after I started to have some of the symptoms and she said she still felt that way," Rose explained.

The Doctor looked at Rose and gave a small smile.

"Think on the bright side Rose, were getting married. Thats what I've always wanted, and maybe Gwen will understand."

Rose gave a heavy sigh, "I hope so," she said.

"When do you think we should tell her?" the Doctor asked.

"I dunno but come on. We need to tell her were getting married," Rose replied.

She took the Doctor's hand and they walked out of the room and headed for Gwen's room. When they walked in Gwen was in her bed reading her atlas.

"Gwen we need to talk to you," Rose said, as she sat down.

Gwen closed the book and looked at her parents with curiosity.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Well your dad proposed to me," Rose said, flashing the ring.

"Yea I know, I also know your pregnant," Gwen replied.

"W-what?" the Doctor stuttered.

"I went to go ask mum something and I heard you talking," Gwen replied.

"Gwen you know I don't like you eavesdropping," Rose said annoyed.

"Mum I'm glad you two are getting married but...this isn't about me wanting all the presents for myself. Gran was the oldest out of three brothers and three sisters, she said the minute they were in the picture her parents forgot about her. She told me alot, like how her own parents weren't at hers and granddad's wedding cause they were in America bailing Uncle Joe out of jail. If you have a baby I'll be forgotten!" Gwen cried.

"Well that explains a bit about your mum," the Doctor murmured.

Rose hit the Doctor on the arm and moved closer to her daughter,

"Gwen when this baby comes you will be just as important to us then as you are now," Rose replied.

"You promise?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Rose said, as she pulled her into a hug.

The Doctor hugged her as well, then while Rose cleaned up the mess from dinner the Doctor was in Gwen's room reading to her what Rose had written about the Impossible Planet under a black hole.

"So we only landed on this ship cause the TARDIS was feeling ill or something. We went into another room and got scared to death by the Ood. The Ood are a slave race. So after meeting the crew and talking to them about the black hole we discovered that in the earthquake that had taken place almost immediately after we arrived had caused to them to loose part of their ship including the compartment that had the TARDIS stored in it," the Doctor finished reading about the planet and then about Satan and then he tucked Gwen in.

Rose and the Doctor went into the control room and stayed up a bit longer, talking about life and everything else.

The next morning Rose woke up already feeling ill. She crawled over the Doctor and scrambled into the bathroom. The Doctor shot up when he heard the bathroom door close.

"Rose?" he called, as he rubbed his eyes.

In response the Doctor heard Rose throwing up.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Rose was in front of the sink washing her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I came to check on you," he said, softly.

"Well thats very sweet. But I probably need to go start breakfast," she replied.

"No you lay down and I will make breakfast," he said, as he walked her to the bed.

Rose crawled back into the bed and the Doctor walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

A few minutes later Gwen came in carrying Rose's smoothie.

"Here you go mum, freshly made by dad," she said as she handed it to Rose.

"Thank you sweetheart," Rose said, with a appreciative smile.

Gwen watched as her mother sipped the drink, and then she crawled under the covers with her mum.

Just as Gwen was getting comfortable the Doctor came in carrying a tray of food.

"I could get use to this," Rose said, laughing as the Doctor set the tray down for her.

"Well don't, this is just for today. Then once it starts to get hard for you to get around I will make your breakfast," the Doctor said.

Rose laughed and began to eat the food. After they ate Rose got dressed and they went to a place that they had been to once but never with Gwen, New Earth...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we go, it would of been longer but I couldn't think of anything more to say in the chapter. So yea...Ok well as always write me the comments and we will write you the story. Thanks guys, love ya!


	12. Danger at New Earth

So after you all have been so patient and everything here is chapter 12 finally!!!! Thanks for the comments guys, they are much appreciated. Much Love, Becky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

Danger at New Earth

A Few moments later the smell of Apple Grass hit their nostrils. The Doctor and Rose looked around and over to the hospital. On each side there were giant banners that read 'Grand re-opening.'

"Oh look at that Rose, this must be shortly after Martha and I were here. About a year after we were here the first time," the Doctor said.

"It took them a year to re-open the hospital?" Rose asked.

"No one would buy it, all those containment capsules that diseased people were living in. They weren't sure if it was safe, so finally guess who bought it?" the Doctor explained.

"I dunno who?" Rose asked.

"With some financial help from his cousin the Duke of Manhattan this man who was a medical student but couldn't work in a hospital cause of a injury and he wound up running a shop but he bought the hospital. And you know what the first change was?" the Doctor asked.

"He put in a shop didn't he?" Rose asked, grinning.

"He put in a shop!" the Doctor said happily.

Rose and Gwen laughed as they followed the Doctor.

"So why are we going to a hospital? You hate hospitals," Gwen asked.

"Shopping?" the Doctor suggested.

"No theres more to it. You wouldn't go into a hospital unless you absolutely have to," Rose said.

"Now yes you have a point there!" the Doctor said as they entered the building.

Rose looked around the hospital, it certainly looked different, a much brighter atmosphere, and to the side there was a little shop.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" a woman at the desk asked.

"Uh yea, thanks. We were wondering if Mr. Goggle was here. It he asks who it is tell him the Doctor and he'll know what you mean," the Doctor said.

"One moment please," the woman replied.

"Mum can I go to the shop?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno, dad can Gwen go to the shop?" Rose asked.

"Yea, but don't wander off," the Doctor answered.

Gwen smiled and ran off to the shop.

"Doctor!" a man cried as he approached the Doctor and Rose.

"Hello Matthew," the Doctor said.

"And who is this lovely young woman? What happened to dear Martha?" the man asked.

"Well Martha is at home and this is my fiancee Rose. OK that was weird to say, 'My Fiancee,' the Doctor said laughing.

"It's nice to meet you," Rose said, also laughing.

"Well ditto, as they said back on Earth. Oh excuse me for a moment. Someone needs me," Matthew said.

Then he turned around and headed for the elevator.

"I'm gonna go get Gwen," Rose said.

She turned around walked into the shop.

"Gwen?" Rose called out.

"Can I help you?" a voice from behind the counter asked.

Rose turned to see a man working at the counter. Suddenly Rose felt frightened. This man had a evil grin and was looking at Rose up and down.

"Uh w-well I was j-just looking for my daughter. She came in here a minute ago. Have you seen her?" Rose asked.

The man thought about it and then smiled, "No I'm afraid I haven't seen her. Your only my second visitor today. The first one was a old woman. Her husband had just died," the man replied.

Rose looked confused, she knew she watched Gwen enter the shop.

"Wheres my daughter?" Rose asked, as her confidence returned.

"I told you man, I haven't seen her. No little girls have entered my shop," the man answered.

"I never said she was a little girl. She could be a teenager. Gwen?!" Rose called out frantically.

"Miss I don't know what seems to be wrong. No children have entered my shop today," the man said.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

The Doctor heard Rose's voice and went running for her.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"That man, "Rose said with a point to him. "That man is trying to tell me Gwen did not come into this shop. You saw me, I stood there and watched her enter the shop," Rose cried.

The Doctor looked at Rose and then the man behind the counter.

"Where is my daughter?" the Doctor asked.

"Sir I have already told your wife that no children have come in here today," the man said.

"First off were not married yet. Second I am being as calm as humanly possible. The fact I am staying as calm as humanly possible is saying alot considering I'm not a human. If you do not tell me where Gwen is right now you will wish you had never been born," the Doctor explained.

The man was about to open his mouth but Rose cut him off.

"Doctor it might work and it might not by trying doing a scan for her. I never found out if she was alien or not," Rose whispered.

The Doctor nodded and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. He put it to setting 17A and began to scan it across the room. It began to whir loudly as it passed a wall almost directly across from the shop.

The Doctor and Rose ran over to the wall and as they reached it the wall opened.

"Oh my God. This better not be what I think it is," the Doctor said.

They walked in slowly to find what used to be the Intensive care unit. As they approached the hall of containment capsules they heard the voice of a crying girl.

"Mummy! Daddy! Help me!" the voice cried.

The Doctor and Rose ran to the voice and the Doctor set the Screwdriver to unlock the door. When it opened they found Gwen crying in pain. Rose looked at her daughter and reached out for her, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Don't touch her," the Doctor said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aren't I just pure evil? Leaving a cliff hanger like that. Gosh I should be shot or something. So I will post chapter 13 once I have some reviews and I need to work on 14. So leave me the comments please, you are all some wonderful beautiful people. Lots of love, Becky.


	13. More Danger

Well lets see if I can get this typed up all on one day. Thanks for the comments, they are very much appreciated.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13  
More Danger

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked.

"Hang on," the Doctor said.

He changed the setting to 4B, then he scanned it over Gwen.

"Were just in time. Gwen get out of there!" the Doctor ordered.

Gwen jumped out of the containment capsule and the Doctor shut it.

"She's not contaminated is she?" Rose asked.

"No we got here just in time," the Doctor replied.

"Oh thank Goodness!" Rose cried, as she threw her arms around Gwen.

"Gwen who put you in there?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't see them. I walked into the shop and somebody grabbed me. Then they brought me here. I remember mum telling me about the capsules and when those guys were walking away they said I would be diseased in ten minutes," Gwen explained.

"We are not leaving until we find the person who did this to you," the Doctor said.

"Oh you don't have to look very far," a voice from behind them said.

The Doctor turned to see a man who looked similar to the man in the shop.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill our daughter?" the Doctor asked.  
Rose stood up and hovered over Gwen protectively.

"We are having some issues getting medical remedy's for patients. We were waiting for a perfectly healthy person to walk through those doors so we could use them to test medicine," the man explained.

"Well you made a wrong choice doing that and a even more wrong choice when you chose my daughter. Wasn't the smartest thing you could do," the Doctor replied.

"Oh I'm so scared of you," the man said.

"What I want to know is how did you know Gwen was healthy. My father payed for home checkups on her but other than that she has never been inside a hospital," Rose asked.

"We have a scanner when you walk through the door. Their disguised as thieve catchers, but when you walk through them your complete medical history appears on our computers," the man answered.

"Are you in this alone?" the Doctor asked.

"No my brother who you met in the ship know and the boss Matthew Goggle. He said that he might have to close the hospital because he just couldn't make and remedy's to heal people. We asked him that if we could find some medicine would he keep it open and he said yes. So Matthew said we could do anything to get medicine and now here we are," the man explained.

"Well as I said before you chose the wrong child. You know why?" the Doctor asked.

"She's your daughter. Hell she looks like you," the man answered.

"Well not just because she is my daughter but because she is a Time Child. I am a Time Lord and you made a wrong move choosing my daughter because of the blood in her veins," the Doctor replied.

"B-but I thought all the Time Lords died," the man stuttered out.

"I was the last one and then my daughter was born," the Doctor said.

"Well then I guess only this is left to do," the man said slowly.

Then he pulled out a device and flashed it infront of their eyes which caused the Doctor, Rose, and Gwen to fall to the ground. The man observed them for a moment and then ran off. About a hour or so later the Doctor woke up and for a split second Susan his granddaughter was on his mind. But it quickly went to Rose and Gwen. He shot up and turned to see them both still unconscious. His worry was the baby and what kind of damage that device could of caused.

"Rose," he said as he gently shook her.

Rose didn't move and Gwen stirred only a bit.

"Gwen?" he asked hopeful.

Gwen's head rolled to the side and her hand went up to her head as she groaned from the pain.

"Gwen are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea dad I'll be fine," Gwen replied.

"Ok, Rose? Wake up," the Doctor said, with another gentle shake.

Finally she moved her head and sat up.

"Come on. We need to go. Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, as he stood up and helped her up.

"Yea I'm fine, what the hell was that thing?" Rose asked.

"Something Sonic is all I can guess," the Doctor answered.

"Sonic? Like the screwdriver?" Gwen inquired.

"Yea but it wasn't a Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor replied.

"Ok then lets go find that jerk," Gwen said.

"First I need to check your mum and make sure the baby is alright," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and ran it over Rose's stomach. It hummed softly and gave a almost happy whir when it passed the baby.

"He's ok," the Doctor said.

"Alright thats good- wait what? He?" Rose asked.

"Well I was just assuming it's a boy. We got Gwen last time and now I want a boy," the Doctor explained.

"Well it might be another girl. But anyways lets get going," Rose answered.

The Doctor frowned but walked to the wall they had come from. As they walked they were quiet. Gwen was thinking about how she wanted to kick the man. Rose was thinking about the gender of her baby and the Doctor was thinking about Susan. He hadn't thought of her in ages and why he was thinking of her now he had no idea. As they got out of the ward there were people in the waiting room, masses of people.

"Whats happened?" the Doctor asked as a nurse came by.

"Theres been a explosion or something like that in the city," the nurse replied.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Whats the date?" he asked.

"It's the 9th of September," Rose said as she pointed to a calendar.

"September 9th, September 9th, oh my God. Rose Gwen? We need to get off of this planet, right now," the Doctor said.

"But what about that man?" Rose asked.

"Right before I met Martha I came here to New Earth on this date. Trust me, it will be taken care of. But with the risk of the reapers coming we need to leave," the Doctor replied.

"Um ok," Rose replied.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, Rose grabbed Gwen's hand and they made for the door. The Doctor pushed the doors open and they ran for the TARDIS. When they reached the door Gwen unlocked it and they rushed inside to get to the Control Panel. He entered the coordinates for present day London and they took off...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Woot look at me! I'm super girl! I typed up two whole chapters in one day!!!!! Yay me! Well comment me please dears, love you all very much.


	14. Attention

Woot I am Super girl! Thank you so much Doctor Who fan Forever for the brilliant ideas you gave me!!! They really are helping and I was able to use them all in this chapter. Yay us! -claps hands like a little kid- Sorry about that, ok so as always I love you people for your comments! Your all brilliant people and they don't go un noticed. Heres a cookie for everyone, and a banana daiquiri. What kind of cookie you want? I got chocolate chip, peanut butter...Oh crap I forgot were not here for cookies. Were here for the story...Silly me...Here it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14  
Attention

Nine and a half months later while the Doctor and Gwen made some lunch, Rose sat in a rocking chair rocking her three week old son to sleep. Unfortunately with all of the adventures they had gone on (and Rose protesting that she can't wear a wedding gown while pregnant) they hadn't gotten a chance to get married. As Rose sat there she thought about how she felt when Gwen was a newborn. Rose had sat there rocking her and telling her about her daddy. Now she just rocked him and sang to him softly. Just as the Doctor was coming in James was asleep. Rose set him in his crib and she and the Doctor watched him.

"We did good didn't we?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"He's wonderful, in fact James looks like you," he replied.

"Well it's probably a good thing that mum isn't here to see this. She would slap you so hard it would hurt for a week. But I do wish she could meet him," Rose said.

"Yea I wish Jackie was here to meet my son to," the Doctor replied with a grin.

Rose laughed softly, then they sat down and ate some lunch. After they were finished Rose fell asleep next to the baby and the Doctor went to clean the kitchen.

While Rose slept Gwen ventured through the TARDIS a bit. When she entered a room it was set up like a bedroom. There was a four poster canopy bed with items from all sorts of planets and then there were some clothes strewn here and there and Gwen knew the clothes to be from the 60's. On the desk there was a picture of a old man and a young woman. Gwen knew the man, it was her father many years ago. But she didn't know who the girl was. Gwen took the picture to the kitchen to ask her dad who it was.

"Dad? I found this picture and I was wondering who is in it with you," Gwen said.

The Doctor turned around to look but froze when he saw the picture.

"W-where did you find that?" the Doctor asked.

"In a spare room. It looked like no one had been in there for ages. Who is she?" Gwen answered.

"S-she's dead. I don't want to talk about her," the Doctor replied.

"Please tell me, did you love her? Like how you love mum?" Gwen asked.

"I loved her, but no where near the way I love your mum. I loved her like I love you," the Doctor replied.

"Who was she?" Gwen asked.

"I guess to say it this way. She's your niece," the Doctor said.

"My-my what?" Gwen asked.

"Thats Susan my granddaughter," the Doctor replied.

"What?" Gwen asked, again.

"900 years old, you didn't think you and James were my only children did you?" the Doctor asked.

"Well no but I-"

"You know Gwen there is a reason I don't talk about this. It hurts, there was the war and all of them died. My son, daughter, your half brother and sister. Their children, and your nieces and nephews. They died in front of my eyes," the Doctor said.

Then so he wouldn't go off on Gwen more than he already had the Doctor left the room and went to his and Rose's room.  
Gwen stood there, confused and hurt. She took the picture and returned it to Susan's bedroom. Gwen put the picture back where she found it and then she went to go look at James. When she walked into the room Rose was just waking up.

"Hi sweetheart," Rose said.

"Go and get some proper rest mum. I can watch James," Gwen said.

"Aww thanks sweetheart. Barely spent any time with your dad since James was born," Rose replied.

"Well watch out. He's upset right now," Gwen said.

Rose looked confused but she walked to their room. When she walked into the room the Doctor was sitting on the bed quietly.

"Doctor?" she asked.  
Rose closed the door behind her and sat down beside him.

"Gwen said you were upset. Whats wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her and tried not to show he had almost started to cry.

"Theres something I've never told you. Gwen and James aren't my only children. Back when I was way younger than I am now, I was married. We had children, then my granddaughter Susan and I were banished from Gallifrey. She found a picture of Susan and I hadn't thought about her in so long. Thats why I was upset," the Doctor finished explaining it and waited for a response from Rose.

"Well I kinda guessed that. Well like in 2012 you mentioned something about being a dad and I mean come on. Your 900 years old, I'd be a little worried if you hadn't um done that and had children," Rose replied.

"You understand though?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of future wife would I be if I didn't?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled and reclined back on the bed. Rose crawled into his arms and snuggled into him. She loved being in his arms, listening to his two hearts beat, just having that complete sense of safety. She reached up to his face and she began to kiss him, he was caught off guard at first but he began to kiss her back. Just as the kiss was getting more passionate it was cut short because they heard James crying. Rose sighed and the Doctor groaned.

"Oh I don't want to hear it dear. Remember minus the help I got from my mum I had to raise Gwen all by myself."

Rose stood up and walked to the nursery, when she entered the room and found Gwen no where Rose just went to her baby and picked him up. She tried to calm him but no matter what she did nothing seemed to work. The Doctor came in and they did everything. Changed his Nappie, made funny faces, sang to him, burped him, but nothing worked. As she finally got him to calm by feeding him from her chest she sat down and now had a migraine. As the baby drifted off to dream land Gwen came in with a piece of paper.

"Hey mum," Gwen started.  
Her mother looked at her, clearly stressed.

"Gwen be quiet, your brother is sleeping. Whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait," Rose said.

Gwen nodded and went to find her dad. He was in the kitchen trying to fix his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Of all the times it had to break down!" he yelled, but not to loud.

"Dad?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen not right no. That bottle warmer your mum bought isn't working right. Sonic Screwdriver isn't working and I don't think your mum is to fond of breast feeding. James needs a bottle," the Doctor responded.

"Oh can I do anything to help?" Gwen loved to tinker around with tools with her dad.

"Not right now," the Doctor replied.

He hit something and when it still didn't work he began to swear in Gallifriean. But he swore at such a fast rate that even with the TARDIS translating it all she couldn't understand a word of it. Gwen nodded slowly and walked to her bedroom. From her room Gwen could hear Rose soothing her son. Then she heard the Doctor enter the nursery and hand Rose the bottle of milk that was just the right temperature.

"Your a life saver!" Gwen heard Rose cry.

They fed James and then put him into his crib. Rose took a migraine pill and then she and the Doctor went to lay down.

Two weeks later James was now a month old. He would be a giggling baby one minute and a screamer the next. Day by day they would wind up telling Gwen they would look at her drawing or read her story that night, but they were always so tired at the end of the day. Finally after her last attempts to get their attention they still told her later and she just got fed up with it. She walked to her room, packed some clothes, and she left the TARDIS...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go, now leave me the comments and I might be getting them next year because with how I just ended that chapter I definitely need to go into the witness relocation program. Well I was already in it after the ending I left on that other chapter with Rose and John Wilkes Booth. He he I'm soooooooooo evil! But remember if you all kill me there will be no cookies!


	15. Runaway

Ok I know you all have been so wonderful! I've been evil for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I love yall so much for being nice enough to write reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

Runaway

Gwen walked around London, unsure of where to go. She knew if she could get to the Parallel universe she would run into her gran's arms. Jackie would tell her everything would be alright and then Jackie would slap her mum and dad for treating her like this. Gwen figured she'd leave the TARDIS for a few hours and wait for her parents to come looking for her. Rose and the Doctor were resting as baby James slept. He had Rose in a tight embrace and they just rested.

"I'd forgotten how hard this job was," the Doctor murmured.

"What? being a parent?" Rose asked.

"Yea, and I'm giving you a medal once we get a chance," the Doctor replied.

"Oh I'm so glad it's quiet right now," Rose said.

Rose closed her eyes as she succumbed to sleep. The Doctor sat there for about half a hour and watched her sleep. Then he fell into sleep. About an hour or so later the Doctor heard James crying. He didn't want Rose to be disturbed so he stood up and walked to the nursery.

Gwen walked through the busy city, wondering what to do. She looked and saw a park by a complex of flats, similar to the one she and her mum lived in before. She walked to the slide and sat down. Around her their were people walking their dogs or pushing a stroller.

"Think much?" a voice suddenly asked. Gwen was caught off guard and went sliding down the slide.

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked, annoyed.

"No not really, I saw you sitting there and decided to see if you got pulled from your thoughts easily. What were you thinking about?" the boy asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Gwen asked, still annoyed.

"Just a wanderer, I live here at the Powell Estate," the boy replied.

"Powell Estate?" Gwen asked, knowing the name.

"Yea but anyways, please answer my question," the boy replied.

"I was thinking about my parents and my baby brother," Gwen answered.

"Where are they?" the boy asked.

"Looking for me?" Gwen suggested.

"Well why would they be looking for you? I mean shouldn't you also be looking for them? I mean assuming you got separated," the boy asked.

"No I ran away," Gwen answered.

"Well why on earth would you do that?" the boy asked.

"Because...I...well...it just struck me as the right thing to do at the time," Gwen managed to say.

"Well that seems stupid. You must of had a reason for doing that. Tell me why," the boy asked.

"If you must know, my parents are ignoring me," Gwen replied.

"Any reason as to why they were ignoring you?" he asked.

"James is the center of attention right now," Gwen answered.

"Oh, well my name is Andy," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen," she said, as she sat down on the play set.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"The TARDIS, please don't ask me to explain it right now. I'm not in the mood," Gwen said.

"Uh yea, no questions here. So what do your parents look like?" Andy asked.

Gwen unzipped her backpack and pulled out a picture of them at what she referred to as a 'happier time'. No James, just her, mum, and dad. The days when her dad would be more than happy to have her help fix things on the TARDIS. This particular picture had been taken two weeks before James was born. Her mum was as big as a barge. Gwen handed the photo to Andy and the boy smiled.

"You guys look happy. Especially your mum. What was she laughing at?" he asked.

"Dad had dropped something on his foot just as the photographer snapped the picture," Gwen answered.

"Ah...I see," Andy said. He handed the picture back to Gwen and she put it away.

As the hours passed the two talked and Gwen began to loose all hope that her parents would find her, throw themselves on her, and beg for her forgiveness. Just as Gwen was convinced this was a bad idea and she was saying good bye to Andy a hand slipped over her mouth with a cloth, which caused her to be knocked out. Then the person grabbed Andy and the boy stayed silent, with the fear something might be done to him if he tried anything. He carried Gwen and pulled his son to their flat and put Gwen down on a chair. He tied her up so he could think so what to do next.

"Dad please don't hurt her. She's nice, she just wants to get back to her mum and dad," Andy said.

"Well I bet her parents would pay a pretty penny to get her back," his father said.

Andy frowned and walked to his room to think of a plan. He looked out his window at the playground and saw Gwen's bag. He looked at his door, then he shut it, locked it, and opened his window. He climbed out to a tree and climbed down. When he reached the ground he ran to the slide and grabbed her bag. He opened it and looked at the picture of her and her parents. Behind them there was a old telephone box from the fifties. He thought for a moment and then closed the bag, picked it up, and took off running. He had seen this box before. It always would be in the same spots. The Powell Estate, where the old Heinrick's department store blew up at, or at a little shop that had the best Chips in London.

The cafe was closest after searching the Powell Estate. He ran to it but there was no telephone box from the fifties. Then he walked to Heinrick's. By the car park e sat it, the box. Andy approached it slowly, there was no way her parents could be in there. But he decided to try it, he knocked on it gently and from the inside he could hear a woman singing. This time he knocked on the door a little louder.

"Doctor? I think theres someone at the door!" the woman said.

A few seconds later a dark haired man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked slowly.

"Doctor? Who is it?" asked the woman.

The boy looked over the man's shoulder at the pretty blonde girl in the background who was holding a baby.

"Do you have a daughter named Gwen?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at the boy, "I do, but what do you want to know?"

"She's at my flat, my dad has her tied up. You have to give my dad money if you want her back. I thought I should tell you.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Well from the looks of it your to busy to of noticed. Gwen ran away. I met her this morning. She was just deciding that the whole running away thing was a bad idea. But then my dad grabbed her. I had to escape out of my window to find you," the boy explained.

"How did you know where to find us?" the Doctor asked.

"She showed me a picture of you, your wife, and her," the boy replied.

"Oh well her mum and I aren't married. Not yet, this is gonna sound terrible of me. I thought it was quiet, but now that I think about it, it was too quiet," the Doctor said.

Rose had since appeared from putting James in his sphere.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Um you know how it's been quiet?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea," Rose replied, with a glance at the boy.

"Well first off you come in here," the Doctor said to the boy.

He stepped to the side to admit him in. The doors closed and the boy looked around in amazement.

"Alright well Gwen has apparently run away," the Doctor said to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

Without allowing the Doctor or the boy to answer Rose went running to Gwen's room.

"Stay here," the Doctor ordered.

He went running after Rose. She sat on the bed reading a note that Gwen had left.

"What does it say?" the Doctor asked.

"Dear mum and dad, sorry but I ran away. I couldn't handle being the child who got attention whenever you weren't busy with the baby. You promised me that when the baby came we would get equal attention. Yet here we are, I've run away, Gwen," Rose finished reading the letter and burst into tears. The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, we'll find her," the Doctor said.

"I've been a horrible mum. I promised her! I said we would remain the same, just with a new family member and that Gwen would be just as important to us as she was then," Rose sobbed.

"Excuse me mam, but if I may say so. When I met Gwen, you two and your son were all she talked about. All good things," the boy said suddenly from the door.

"Rose stay here and watch over James and the TARDIS. If you need anything the TARDIS will help you get it," the Doctor said.

"Just bring her back soon," Rose said.

The Doctor planted a kiss on her cheek and then he walked out of the room with the boy. Then they left the TARDIS on the mission of saving Gwen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I hope you all liked it, the Doctor kicks a$$ in the next chapter. Lots of stuff happening. Like I said sorry for keeping you waiting. A cookie and banana daiquiri for all those who review. So much love guys, Becky.


	16. Vows

Well as always you guys have been so awesome in giving me reviews! Lots of love and cookies go out, Becky. Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Vows

The Doctor did not need to be told where to go. The boy started to walk down a path and the Doctor knew it led to the Powell Estate. They reached the Estate and they stopped so that the Doctor could think of a plan.

"You should probably get back to your flat, before your dad notices your gone," the Doctor said.

"Alright it's flat 49," the boy said.

"Alright, I know where that flat is. Now hurry," the Doctor said.

The boy nodded in understanding and took off running. The Doctor continued to think for a moment. Then he began to casually walk to flat 49. Since the time Gwen had been kidnapped to now, Andy's father had been pacing his living too, Gwen had woken up and sat, tied to the chair, terrified.

"Please let me go," she begged.

The man was about to shot at her when there was a knock on the door. The man swore under his breath and went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, do you have a girl here that was at the park this morning with your son?" the guest asked.

Gwen heard the voice and knew it as her father. She decided to keep her mouth shut so that she wouldn't blow her dads cover.

"Well yes, the girl goes to school with my son. They are having a play date," the man replied.

"May I come in?" the Doctor asked.

"No," the man replied.

"Your going to regret it unless you let me in," the Doctor said.

"Leave us the hell alone," the man said.

Then without really thinking the Doctor punched the man in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. Gwen heard the thud and feared the worse.

"Gwen?!" the Doctor called out.

"Daddy?!?!" Gwen cried.

The Doctor walked to the living room to find his daughter tied up.

"Gwen I'm so sorry!" the Doctor cried.

As he began to untie her Andy came out.

"Is he ok?" Andy asked.

"Just knocked out," the Doctor replied. The last rope fell off and Gwen jumped into her dads arms.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno," the Doctor admitted.

"Well if your wondering about what to do about my dad theres no worries. My mum, well this entire time had been out filing abuse forms at the police station. He's beaten her, she wanted to take me with her but my dad wouldn't let me leave," the boy explained.

"What the bloody hell?!" a voice called from the door.

"Mum?" Andy called out.

A woman appeared in the living room and looked at her son. Then her gaze went to the man and the girl.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Your husband kidnapped my daughter," the Doctor answered.

"Oh dear Lord. Is she ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" the woman asked.

"Yea shes fine. Your son said you were filling out paper work with the police. So I think theres no need for us to hang around," the Doctor said.

"Uh yea, if shes fine. They have a pretty big case going against him because of the evidence I gave the police. Go ahead," the woman answered.

"Great," the Doctor said, as he stood up with Gwen still in his arms.

"Can I use your phone though? Need to call her mum," the Doctor asked.

"Yea of course," the woman said.

The Doctor picked up the phone and dialed Rose's cell phone number.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Rose you see the button labeled Powell Estate? I've got Gwen, so hit that button and it will bring you to the play ground," the Doctor said.

Rose looked at the console and found the button.

"Alright materializing in ten seconds," Rose said.

The Doctor hung up the phone and after saying good bye and thanks, the Doctor carried Gwen to where the TARDIS was parked at the playground. Rose went running out when she heard the Doctor's voice. But instead of running for the Doctor she grabbed Gwen out of his arms and held her like she would never let go.

"Oh God Gwen! I'm so sorry! I've been a horrible mum. I'm sorry sweetheart," Rose cried.

"It's ok mum. I forgive you. I'm sorry for running away. Trust me I'll never do that again," Gwen replied.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and Rose walked in, still holding Gwen.

"I wanna see my brother," Gwen said.

Rose set Gwen down, who went over to the sphere that was sitting besides the Captains bench, holding James.

"Hi James," Gwen said.

The baby smiled at her.

"Oh I've missed you," Gwen said.

The baby let out a giggle at his sister.

"Hey I got a idea," the Doctor said.

"What?" Gwen and Rose asked.

"How bout we go to, I dunno. Barcelona, the planet that is. How bout we go to Barcelona and get married?" the Doctor suggested.

Gwen and her mother looked at the Doctor.

"God knows I do not want a big ceremony," the Doctor said.

"I'd love to. Hows that sound Gwen?" Rose asked.

"Wonderful!" Gwen cried.

Without any further word the Doctor went to the control panel and went to Barcelona. Whole they went, Rose decided she didn't want to get married in torn jeans and a jacket with spit up on it.

So she went to the wardrobe and looked for something to wear. And then she found it, just right dress for her. It wasn't to fancy and it wasn't to plain. Gwen helped her into the dress and then she fixed her makeup and Gwen did her hair. Then Gwen went to her room and put on the dress she wore when Pete and Jackie renewed their vows. Gwen went into the control room and learned that they were in Barcelona. The Doctor put on his old pinstripe suit, took James, and went outside to a chapel where he had a old friend who could conduct the ceremony.

They set everything up and then Gwen and Rose went to a room to wait.

"Gwen I am making a vow to you. This vow is that I will take care of you and be a better mum to you than I was before," Rose said.

"Thanks mum, love you," Gwen said.

Gwen had a pram and as the doors opened she began to walk down the aisle, pushing the pram that held a sleeping James. Then Rose walked down the aisle, the Doctor gaped at her beauty. Rose was wearing a white strapless dress that went to right below her knees.

She had her hair done up with soft curls, and a Jewel that held her hair back out of her face.

The Doctor thought she looked pretty darn good for a mother of two.

Finally she reached the altar, Rose took the Doctor's hand and the ceremony began. When they reached the vows Rose looked at the man who would soon be her husband.

"Doctor when I first met you I thought you were honestly nutters. The first thing you said to me was 'run' and now here I am. I am vowing to you that I will spend the rest of my days running with you," Rose finished her vow and waited for the Doctor to begin his.

"Rose I've been rude in the past. Rude and not ginger, but from the minute I layed eyes on you I knew you were something special. I loved every moment of our lives together. I am vowing to you that as long as we both shall live, I will spend them running. With you," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled and the preacher continued.

"Now with the power invested in me. By the planet of Barcelona, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man said.

The Doctor and Rose leaned in for a kiss and then about a minute later they pulled apart. After they left the church they went back to the TARDIS. Now that Rose was finally married to the Doctor she felt a happiness that she had never experienced before. As they all sat in the TARDIS kitchen the Doctor attempted to bake a cake. But after three failed attempts, Gwen began to make the cake and let the Doctor sit down before he hurt himself. Just as they were sitting down to chat they heard a explosion from the control room. Then the TARDIS began to shake violently. Rose grabbed her screaming son and Gwen clung to her dad. A few minutes later they all sat in a still dark TARDIS.

"Gwen? Rose?" the Doctor called.

Rose stood up, still holding James.

"Yea I'm fine," Rose said over James crys.

The Doctor stood up and after checking Gwen over he pulled his daughter into a embrace. Rose finally got James to calm down and the family slowly made their way to the control room.

"Where do you think we are?" Rose asked.

"Where else?" the Doctor asked, half guessing.

The Doctor went to and pulled open the TARDIS doors. When he opened them he was greeted by a woman, who just pulled him into a snog. When he pulled away he looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Jackie?!" he asked...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so how awesome was that chapter? A rescue, a wedding, and a snog from a mother, all in one chapter. Yay me! Ok so leave me the reviews because they do make me write faster. Lots of love people, Becky.

xoxoxoxoxo


	17. Ill

Ok so I'm gonna attempt to write up this entire chapter all tonight. He he, look at me. So a cookie and daiquiri and anything else for reading and reviewing. Lots of love guys, really! Here goes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

Ill

"You did it! You brought my girls back ! I told Pete you could do it. He said I was crazy, you weren't even supposed to of come the last time. Oh I love you! Where are they?" Jackie asked.

While Jackie had been rambling on Rose had put James in the sphere. Jackie pushed past the Doctor and grabbed Gwen.

"Oh my sweet Gwen!" she cried.

"Hi Gran," Gwen said.

When Jackie finally let go she pulled Rose into the tightest embrace.

"Oh darling Rose!" Jackie cried.

When Jackie pulled away a few minutes later she stood back to observe them all. Gwen had grown some much. Rose looked a tiny bit bigger in weight but looked beautiful. And the Doctor, well he was the Doctor, and he was holing...a baby. Jackie saw the baby and her eyes went wide.

"Where...where did that baby come from?" Jackie asked.

"We kidnapped him. Thought he was the cutest thing ever. We couldn't leave him," the Doctor said with a grin. Gwen laughed but stopped when she got a glare from Jackie. Rose smiled slightly and took James from the Doctor.

"Oh my God!" Jackie said.

Rose smiled, "Catching on are we?" she asked.

"Gwen go to your room. I need to talk with your mum and dad in private," Jackie said.

"Uh Gran, the TARDIS has lost power. It's gonna be pitch black in my room," Gwen said.

"Gwen since when are you afraid of the dark?" Jackie asked.

"Point taken," Gwen answered, as she walked to her room.

Once Gwen was out of the room Jackie turned to her daughter who was putting James back in the sphere.

"Actually I'm gonna put James in the crib. I'm assuming I might get slapped and I don't want him to witness this," the Doctor said. He rushed out of the room to put James in his bed.

"Dear God Rose! I can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you having your hands all over each other!" Jackie screamed.

Just then the Doctor came in the room, free of a baby.

"Rose what is wrong with you? And you, Mr. who the hell do you think you are?! My daughter is only twenty seven! Twenty seven with two kids! Shes not even married!" Jackie continued with the screaming.

"Actually we got married today," the Doctor said.

"Oh thats wide of you. After you got her pregnant again!" Jackie yelled.

Then she raised her hand, and before the Doctor could protect his face Jackie slapped him. She raised her hand to slap him again but Rose grabbed Jackie's hand before it reached the Doctor's face.

"Mum! Stop it! Just stop!" Rose yelled.

"Great my wife had to protect me," the Doctor muttered.

"Rose I don't understand you," Jackie said.

"Oh thats rich mum. This coming from the woman who made a move on the Doctor right when she met him!" Rose said.

Jackie tried to think of a comeback but nothing came. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose stepped away and went to answer the door. On the other side stood Mickey, Pete, and Jake.

"Rose!" Mickey cried as he hugged her.

Rose hugged her friend back, then they pulled apart and she hugged her dad.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Like what?" Rose asked, as she pulled away from her dad.

"In a dress. Your hair is curled...and...have you gained weight?" Mickey asked.

"Oh yea Mickey your so polite," Rose answered.

"Ricky the Idiot," the Doctor muttered.

"Yea it's nice to see you to," Mickey said with a wave to the Doctor.

"Um yes Mickey I've gained weight. But you don't have to point it out. Your the second person to ask that. First mum, then you," Rose said.

"Oh what? The Doctor didn't say anything?" Mickey asked.

"No I didn't. One I don't care how big Rose might be. I love her, simple as that. Two, I know not to ask any woman let alone Rose Tyler if they've gained weight. Being my wife now she could slap me if she wants and I can't do anything about it," the Doctor explained.

"We may be married, but even if we weren't what made you think I wouldn't slap ya?" Rose asked.

"M-married?" Mickey asked.

Rose looked at Mickey, "Oh yea. We got married today. Figured we should,considering...well considering that we have a son now," Rose explained.

Mickey stood there, totally dumbfounded. Jackie was still standing in her spot angry, Just then Gwen came in carrying a screaming James.

"Look Gran I know you said you needed to talk to mum and dad, but James was crying and he wouldn't stop," Gwen said.

Rose walked over to Gwen and took James.

"It's ok James," Rose said, soothingly.

But James wouldn't stop crying.

"Doctor is there anyway we can get power?" Rose asked.

"No, we need power from our own universe," the Doctor said.

Rose tried to calm James but it wasn't working.

"Oh God. Doctor he's burning up," Rose said.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and Jackie looked at her daughter.

"Whats wrong?" Jake and Pete asked.

They walked over to Rose and the Doctor looked at James.

"I dunno dad. He just suddenly started to burn up," Rose answered.

"Come on, lets take him in the house. We took all of your furniture from your flat and put it in a spare room in the house," Pete said.

Rose, the Doctor, and Gwen all went out, following Pete, and Jake. A few minutes later Jackie and Mickey went out into the house as well. They all went inside and Pete led them to a room with Gwen's old crib in it. They put James in the bed and then Pete got a thermometer to check his temperature.

"It's nice yo see you Rose," Pete said.

"Yea dad, it's nice to see you to," Rose said.

"105.7," the Doctor said as the thermometer began to beep.

"What could be wrong?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered.

Gwen sat in a rocking chair and looked at her crying brother.

"Come here James," Rose said.

She picked up James and got him to stop crying. But he was still hot.

"For only a month old baby that temperature is not good. James could...d-"

"Doctor don't you dare say it," Rose cut him off.

"Oh you decided you would get married when he was a month old?!" Jackie asked.

Rose sighed and sat down, "Don't worry Rose. I'll deal with her," Pete said.

The Doctor stood beside her and Pete took Jackie out into the hall.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Pete asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"You have dreamed of having Rose back. Hell you even told me you'd love it if they returned and since our last meet had, had another baby. Shes back and now your mad at her? And why? Because she had a baby?! Because she got married to the Doctor?! Now your daughter and son in law are in that room, scared for their son. Your grandson! James could be seriously ill and your acting like this?!" Pete asked.

Jackie stood there frozen. Nobody had yelled at her in a very long time, and Pete had never shouted at her.

"Doctor does he have two hearts?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yea, when he was born I did a scan to check. He does, why?" the Doctor answered.

"Well I thought if he had one heart we could take him to the hospital," Rose replied.

"No, can't do that," the Doctor said.

"How can we find out whats wrong?" Rose asked.

"Pete," the Doctor called.

Pete came into the room and looked at the Doctor.

"Yea?" he inquired.

"Do you still have the scanner that you would use to do check ups on Gwen?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea, it's in the next room," Pete answered.

"Get it please. I need to find out whats wrong with James," the Doctor said.

"Alright," Pete replied.

A few minutes they were setting up the scanner. Then they hooked James up to the machine and waited. As they waited James got quiet but his parents noticed he was struggling to breathe.

"I think I might know whats wrong," the Doctor said as he observed his son.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked.

"It shouldn't be to bad. But James is going to have to put up one hell of a fight," the Doctor said.

"What is it?!?! Rose demanded.

"Pneumonia," the Doctor answered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so theres your chapter. Read, review, discuss, inquire. You all get your cookies as always, lots of love guys, Becky.


	18. Pneumonia

Oh my gosh! It has been so long since I have given you the story! You guys have been so awesome! I love you all for the support you have given me through this time. You all have been so understanding.

Well without any further ado, here is chapter 18!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Pneumonia

"What?" Rose asked slowly.

"James has come down with Pneumonia. Now being a TimeBaby he should be able to beat this. It's a human disease but just at two weeks old TimeBaby's get really strong immune systems. So you know... don't freak out," the Doctor explained.

Rose nodded slowly and sat down.

"Now Gwen, I need you to do something for me," the Doctor said.

"Yes daddy?" Gwen asked.

"Run to the TARDIS, take a lantern. Go to the infirmary. I need you to get me a bottle of ralabu...you know what? I'll just write it down for you," the Doctor said.

He got a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the medicine. He also wrote down a few other things. Gwen took the piece of paper and ran outside.

A few minutes later Gwen returned with a medical bag which held some bottles of medicine and a seringe. The Doctor loaded the seringe with the medicine and while Rose held James the Doctor injected their son with the medicine.

James seemed to begin to breathe easier and he wasn't as hot.

Rose sat down with James and fed him. Once he was finished eating, their son fell asleep in the crib.

"I won't let anything happen to him," the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I know," she said softly.

The Doctor kissed her head as they sat together looking through the bars at the sleeping baby.

Jackie stood in the doorway watching her daughter, but soon left the room. Soon the only ones in the room were just the family.

Mickey and Jake had some business to do.

Pete decided they needed to be alone, so he went to his home office and did some paperwork.

Rose and the Doctor wound up being the only ones awake.

Gwen fell asleep beside the crib which held the precious sleeping baby.

"He will be fine. I promise you," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded, "I know," she replied.

As the days wore on James got a little stronger, but the reality was he needed the TARDIS to become healthy again. For about an hour on the fifth day of being there the Doctor went out to the TARDIS to try and repair it.

Pete took Gwen to see some of her old friends and Rose stayed with her son.

"Rose?" called a soft female voice through the door.

Rose looked at the door as it opened.

Jackie came in carrying two bowls of what looked to be stew.

"Yea mum?" Rose asked in a tired irritated voice.

"Sweetheart I don't know when you last ate so I brought you some stew," Jackie said.

"Oh? Since when did you care about me? You stood in my home and yelled at mu husband. Then you yelled at me all because I had a baby! Mum are you going through changes right now? You know the mid life change? Because ever since we got here you have been so hormonal towards us," Rose yelled, but not loud enough to disturb James.

"Yes Rise I know! I have been horrible and you are absolutely right. I am so sorry for how I treated you. The only thing important to me is your happiness. I dunno why I acted the way I did. I guess I've just had alot of anger bottled up lately. It's been two and a half years since I saw you and I guess I was a bit angry when the Doctor took you away. But really I was mad but had no reason to be mad. When I saw James I decided to use him as an excuse. I'm sorry sweetheart. The Doctor is outside trying to fix the TARDIS and I know that once it's fixed you'll be leaving and then I'll never see you again. I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving and still being mad at me. Will you be able to forgive me?" Jackie explained.

Rose looked at her mother, unsure if she should forgive her or not.

Finally she spoke, "Yea mum. Of course I'll forgive you. Your my mum, just don't let it happen again."

Jackie set the bowls of stew down and embraced her daughter.

Just then the door opened.

"Rose! I got the TARDIS fixed!" the voice cried.

Rose pulled apart from her mother and looked at the Doctor.

"Really?!" Rose asked.

"Yea! Now we just need to get Gwen, move James to the infirmary, and we can get out of here," the Doctor declared happily.

Rose walked to the Doctor and hugged him.

"Doctor I'm sorry about the way I acted when you got here," Jackie said as she stood up.

"What? For the snog, the slap, the yelling when my son was in danger of dying?" the Doctor asked, not removing his hand from Rose's waist.

"All of it. The yells, the slaps, the snogs. I know that James was created out of pure love. My daughter loves you, you love her and I know that you take good care of her. I really don't know who came over me. Rose has forgiven me and I am hoping you can do the same," Jackie said.

After a moment the Doctor spoke.

"Of course Jackie. Lord knows I have enough emotion to deal with. I don't need anger to be one of them," the Doctor replied.

Jackie smiled and the Doctor gave her a hug.

"Plus that would be so human of me if I disliked my mother-in-law," he continued.

Rose laughed and thats when the door opened and Gwen and Pete entered the room.

"Dad I saw the TARDIS was back to working order!" Gwen said as she approached her dad.

"Yep, ready to go. We were waiting for you. The TARDIS doesn't have much power. So say bye to your grandparents. I'm going to move James to the infirmary," the Doctor replied as he walked to the crib and lifted James out of it. He stirred a little but remained asleep.

Rose looked around the room and got the few things they had brought into the house.

Jackie helped them as they made there way to the TARDIS.

Once outside Gwen took James to the infirmary and Rose said goodbye to her mother and father.

Then after a quick hug and goodbye the Doctor went inside the coordinates.

Gwen gave her grandparents a hug and kiss and then they all went inside the TARDIS.

As they began to fly through the void Rose went to the infirmary to get James hooked up to the machines that the Doctor had told her to put him on.

As much as she would miss her mum, Rose was happy to be away. Because now her little boy would be better...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please review! It wasn't that great or whatever but hey. I think it's pretty good.

I hope you all like it! Please send me reviews and you all get as many cookies as you want

and banana daiquiris.

Much Love, Becky. xoxoxo


	19. Husband and Wife

So here we go, without any further ado...Chapter 19!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
oh and beware of lots of fluff! so much fluff I'd probably have to give this chapter a T rating  
chapter 19  
Husband and Wife

James slept in the bed while the Doctor observed him and made notes, Rose went and cleaned up the mess from the cake they had attempted to make on the day of the wedding.  
When she looked at herself she realized she was still in her wedding gown and her hair was a frizzy mess.  
She hadn't bothered with her appearance since she had found out about James being sick.  
For now she would clean the kitchen and worry about her looks later, my how she had matured.

Once the kitchen was clean she checked on James and then went to the bathroom that was hers and the Doctor's, and she began to run hot water in the claw foot bathtub. She also decided that some bubbles would be good, and she poured them in. She got into the tub and sat there, smelling the bubbles and totally relaxing.

About half an hour later Rose heard the door opened and saw the Doctor who was washing his hands.

"Hi," Rose said softly.

"Hi," he replied as he dried his hands.

Then he squatted down so that he was at the same height as Rose's head.

"That looks relaxing," the Doctor noted.

"It is. Nice steaming hot water, banana bubble bath...this is heaven right here," she replied.

"Well on that note I beg to differ," the Doctor said.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm not in there with you," he replied with a crazy grin.

Rose giggled slightly, "You smell and look fine to me. I don't think you need a bath." 

"Well unless you want to smell my under arms you might want to change your mind now and save yourself," the Doctor said.

Rose giggled again.

The Doctor smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"You know we had one hell of a wedding night," Rose stated once they had pulled away,

"Yes we spent it awake all night. Worried about our son," the Doctor replied.

"But he'll be better now? Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Of course."

Rose smiled and they kissed again.

Then the Doctor stood up and took off his jacket, and then began to un-button his shirt.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I told you I need a bath," the Doctor answered.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

The Doctor finished un dressing and then got in the tub with his wife. Rose rested her head on the Doctor's chest. She looked at her hand which her wedding ring was on and smiled. Since James got sick she didn't get a chance to be somebody's wife, let alone that somebody being the Doctor. She let out a laugh.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Were married," she replied.

"Yea...I have a wife. A beautiful, blonde wife," the Doctor said, which caused Rose to blush but also giggled.

The Doctor kissed Rose gently on the top of her head.

"Love ya husband," she murmured.

"Love you too...wife," the Doctor said...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot look at me, thinking I'm so special! I got chapter 19 written in under 25 minutes! Woot! I kick butt! Yea I do! So review and I will start to write 20.


	20. Torchwood and Jungles

Without any further ado chapter 20

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Torchwood and Jungles

Seven years had passed now, Gwen was a beautiful spinning image of her mum and dad. She was a beautiful fifteen and a half year old. James was a healthy seven year old who looked like his dad but his eyes and smile came from his mum.

With all the running about they had been doing Rose managed to put off all of her baby weight. And after seven years of marriage, the Doctor and Rose still remained insanely in love with each other.

It was now January of 2014 and Gwen was sitting with her brother in Jack Harkness' office. Jack took care of the kids at Torchwood when the Doctor and Rose needed to be alone.

"I'm going to go look at some of those guns that Gwen is fixing," she decided.

"Yea, fine," Jack replied, looking up just once from fixing his sonic blaster.

Gwen walked into Gwen Cooper's office and sat down.

"Hi Tyler," Gwen Said.

"Hi Cooper," she said back.

Everyone now called Gwen Cooper by her last name Copper and people referred to Gwen Tyler by her last name. It just got to confusing with two Gwen's running around.

"You need some help with that?" she asked.

"Sure," Cooper replied.

Cooper handed Tyler one of the guns and Tyler pulled out her father's Sonic Screwdriver and began to repair the guns.

James meanwhile was working on some files about 'supposed' aliens that were spotted.

The Doctor and Rose were sitting in the living room, talking. Rose giggled slightly.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"When I was a kid I never imagined a life like this. But I got what I wanted. Adventure, love, beautiful children," Rose said.

"Well what about me? I never thought that after the war I would ever be as close to anyone as I am to you," the Doctor said.

Rose grinned and kissed the Doctor.

"We've had one crazy life" the Doctor said.

"I want to dance. It's been almost seventeen years since we danced," Rose said.

The Doctor grinned. He stood up and lifted Rose to her feet. He hit a button on a remote and some music began to play.

"Sinatra, now there was a nice man," the Doctor commented as they danced.

"He was nice," Rose replied.

"I think he was scared of Gwen," the Doctor said.

"Yea," Rose replied.

The Doctor spun Rose out and then back in.

The continued to dance until the song was over. Then they sat back down, Rose rested her head in the Doctor's lap.

"Thank God for Jack Harkness," Rose commented.

"Well I think he's still jealous that I got you to be my wife before he could," the Doctor said.

"Well could you just imagine? Rose Tyler Harkness…it doesn't have the right ring," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled and gave Rose a kiss.

"Wait why did you say thank God for Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Because we forced him into being a babysitter and he didn't fight it," Rose answered.

The Doctor laughed.

"Well he would do anything for us," the Doctor said.

"Eh true," Rose said.

"How long have we got before we have to pick the kids up?" the Doctor asked.

Rose raised up and sat down in the Doctor's lap.

"Well they've only been there fifteen minutes. I said about an hour, knowing Jack he'll want them for two hours. Especially for fixing things around Torchwood. Our kids are brilliant," Rose explained as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you should have seen Susan when she went to public school. She was telling the teacher how things really happened with Troy," the Doctor replied.

"Well I guess they just get it from you," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rose leaned in and the couple's lips met.

Meanwhile Gwen was nearly done repairing one of the guns. James had joined them to help with the weapons. That's when Cooper's phone ran.

"Hello, Gwen Cooper speaking…yea…ok we'll be right there," then she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Give me that gun. A weevil was spotted. It's probably our little escape artist," Cooper replied.

"Awesome, can I come with?" Tyler asked as she handed Cooper the gun.

"No, Tosh and I are going. You two are in the care of Jack Harkness. You're staying here," Cooper answered.

"Oh come on! I've seen worse than weevils. When I was seven I battled absorbaloff's," Tyler protested.

"Sorry if something happened your parents would chop us all up into little pieces!" Cooper said.

She took the gun and then left the room. Tyler slumped back in her seat.

What was this all about? She was Guinevere Ann Tyler, daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. She had fought Dalek's, absorbaloff's, the family Blaid from Raxicoricofallapatorious, and even mutated mosquitos. A little old Weevil surely would be easy. James shrugged at his sister and then left the room to hang out with Ianto.

Tyler sighed and then went to bug Jack so she could make herself feel useful. Soon she was going through the Torchwood database just for the heck of it to see how much they knew about her and James. They knew just a little, to only a select few no one at Torchwood three knew who she and James were. Jack would just say they were his sister's kids…who were extremely intelligent.

"Now I can see why mum hated this job. There's nothing to do," she complained out loud.

"Well soon it will be time for your mum to pick you up. So no worries," a voice from behind Tyler said.

Gwen turned her head and looked and saw Jack standing there.

"Good, something told me I should have brought my geometry book," she replied.

"Yeah your mum is schooling you right? How's that working out? Seeing as how you're mum dropped out at sixteen. You'll be sixteen next month," Jack said.

"Yea well mum and dad agreed that when that happens dad is gonna take over the teaching," Tyler said.

"I have a hard time seeing your mum teaching. Especially in her reading glasses. (Yes Rose had since gotten glasses for reading) She looks strange in them," Jack said.

"Dad says they compliment her face. I honestly think she looks beautiful with or without. After all these years she still looks the same. I remember when I was a little girl I used to say to her I had the prettiest and sweetest mummy in the entire world. Real and parallel," Tyler explained.

Jack smiled, "I thought the same thing when I first met her," he replied.

"Yes dad told me about that and the balloon. Also how you were towards him. Like that kiss on the game station," Tyler said with a grimace.

"Yea well that doesn't matter now," Jack said.

Tyler shrugged and then turned back to the computer. About twenty minutes later the lift doors opened and in came Cooper and Tosh with Weevil in to and a disgusted but refreshed, happy Rose.

"Hi mum," Tyler said when she saw her walk in.

"Hi Gwen, darling. Where's James? Your dad has some obsession about you meeting King Tut. He started to get really excited and the mumbled something about buying you a birthday present," Rose explained.

"Ok then. James is with Ianto," she replied.

Rose nodded and then walked in the direction of where Ianto was more than likely at and ten minutes later the Tyler's were walking into the TARDIS where a bouncy Doctor was waiting.

He grinned happily as Rose closed the door.

"Hi there Gweny, hi there James," the Doctor said with another grin.

"Hi daddy," Gwen said.

"Hi dad," James said as the siblings sat down in the Captains bench.

"So where we off to?" Gwen asked.

"Well I figured ancient Egypt. School lesson for James. Last time we went was in your second grade when mum was teaching you. Now its James's turn, then afterwards I thought we could take you somewhere to pick out your birthday present," the Doctor explained.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

The Doctor hit a button and they began to fly through the vortex. They went to change and a few minutes later the TARDIS was coming to a stop. The Doctor walked to the doors and pulled them open.

"Well that's not right…there should be sand…not grass," the Doctor said.

Rose grinned," Send us to the wrong place?" she asked.

The Doctor slowly nodded.

"What kind of clothes do we need?" James asked.

"Well we seemed to of landed in some sort of jungle. So…jeans, walking shoes," the Doctor answered.

Rose walked to the bedroom she had shared with the Doctor for the past seven and a half years. She changed out of the 'get up' she had put on and threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and her chucks. She walked into the control room where her children had not yet returned to and the Doctor stood alone.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"So…we are in a jungle? Not Egypt? Rose asked as she approached him.

"Mm-hmm," he said as he put his glasses on and observed something on the screen. She got closer he got so much more engrossed in what was on the screen. Rose lifted the Doctor's arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"Hi," he said, finally taking his eyes off the screen.

"So you messed up?" Rose asked with a grin.

The Doctor eyed her.

"No…I just…well-"

"You messed up. Just a bit," Rose said with a laugh.

The Doctor gave her a glare but that turned into a smile as he brought her closer to him.

"See that there?" he asked as he pointed to something on the screen.

Rose put on her glasses and looked.

"Yea I see it," she answered.

"Well it means that there is some kind of dangerous alien in the forest. That's probably why the TARDIS brought us here. We need to deal with it," the Doctor explained.

"Ah ok. I love saving the world with my husband and children," Rose said.

The Doctor grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met for a moment and then they pulled apart. Just as they did the kids returned, out of ancient Egyptian clothing and in jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts.

"You two ready?" Rose asked.

They nodded.

"Yea mum," James replied.

"So kids there is an alien somewhere out here. Dunno where…but that's usually the fun of it," the Doctor said.

Gwen laughed.

"That's the truth," the agreed.

The walked out the doors into the grassy forest.

"So…where do we start?" James asked……..

You all have been so sweet and patient and I love you all for waiting with me. For this next week I have access to a pc because I hacked into my brother's account. Hee hee, I'm still writing chapter 21. Should be up soon. It is called 'Greeting's Earthling and Fellow Aliens'. Just a warning the next chapter is really, really goofy. I just wanted to do something fun and stupid before I write up the last adventure of this story. Love you all, cookies and daiquris for reviewers.


	21. Greetings Earthlings and Fellow Aliens

So guys this is chapter 21. I just want to let you all know that it is really goofy. Just some stupid random crap that came to mind. 22 will be better! I swear. Chapter 22 is based on a dream that my mate had and I swear the thing sounds like an episode of Doctor Who. So let's try to get through this thing without throwing banana's at your goofy author.

Chapter 21

'Greetings Earthling and Fellow Aliens'

"Good question…," the Doctor said.

"What do we know about the alien?" Rose asked.

"It's from a planet called Hollisback. That's all I know.  
the Doctor answered.

"Wow, dad unknowing of something? That's a first," Gwen said.

The Doctor gave her a glare which caused her to stop giggling.

"Let's just walk and look for something that doesn't look like it's of this earth," the Doctor said.

"Daddy except for mum none of us are of this earth yet we look like humans," Gwen said.

"I think we need to just start looking around. Look for something out of place…and watch out for lions and tigers and bears," the Doctor said.

"Oh my," Rose said with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Here kids put on some bug spray. Last thing we need is you getting eaten up by mosquito's," Rose said as she pulled a can of bug spray out.

"How domestic is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Well when the kids get sick you can deal with it," Rose said.

"Fine," the Doctor replied as took another can of bug spray and began to spray James.

"Ok done," the Doctor said after a few minutes.

"Ditto," Rose said.

She took the cans of bug spray, opened the TARDIS doors and threw them in.

Then they turned around and began to walk through the jungle.

"So dear how was Torchwood?" the Doctor asked.

"It was ok, it's starting to become a bore. You know when I was younger it was a blast. But now it's becoming old. I already know everything there is to know," Gwen answered.

"Aw poor little Gwen," Rose said.

James let out a snigger and Gwen just shrugged.

They stopped for a second at the Doctor's signal.

"Daddy what is it?" Gwen asked.

The Doctor slowly pointed to an orange and black mass that was lying down just ahead.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Kids, Rose, walk slowly to your left. When I say slowly I mean slowly," the Doctor said, half under his breath.

Rose nodded and slowly pulled the kids closer to her. They turned and began to slowly walk away from the sleeping tiger.

Once they were far off the Doctor turned and began to slowly follow his family. After a few minutes he reached back up with them.

"You three ok?" the Doctor asked.

They nodded and rose hugged the Doctor.

"Good ok lets keep walking," he said.

Rose nodded and began to walk, but held onto the Doctor's hand.

"Keep your eyes peeled," the Doctor continued.

The kids nodded and the continued to walk.

A few minutes later they entered a clearing where there was nothing but a creature that seemed to be chasing a butterfly.

"Doctor? That is not an animal. At least not one of this planet," Rose said.

"Mum is it just me or does its head look like a giant bum?" James asked.

Rose and Gwen squinted so they could get a better look.

"Um Doctor…its head does look like a bum. What's this then?" Rose asked.

"I…well then I might know. Then again…"

Just then the creature turned and began to run towards them, like a child on Christmas.

Rose and the Doctor grabbed the kids and hid them behind there body's, as protection.

As it got closer the Doctor noticed that it had its hand in the form of a sign from 'Star Trek', which meant 'Live Long and Prosper' and on that note the Doctor even used to do it. For instance, there was the time at the 2012 Olympics, he had taught the child Chloe Webber to do it.

Finally it reached them and came to a halt, its hands still in the position.

"Greetings earthlings and fellow aliens," it said with a dorky grin.

The Doctor slowly raised his hand and did the sign. The alien contuined to grin.

"Hi there, I'm the Doctor. This is my wife Rose and our children Gwen and James. How do you do?" the Doctor said as he slowly pulled the kids out in front of them.

"I am Jack Sparrow the five hundredth. I reign from the planet Hollisback," the alien said proudly.

Gwen turned away to stop laughing.

"The half human half alien finds something amusing," the alien said.

"Pardon but did you say you were named Jack Sparrow?" James asked.

The alien nodded.

"Like as in Captain Jack Sparrow from the film Pirates of the Caribbean?" James asked.

"Yes that's the one! Our leader Hollie Lynn discovered the planet in the year 2094 and named it Hollisback in honor of her mother. Her mother grew up being madly in love with the pirate Jack Sparrow. Hollie Lynn was very loyal to her to her mother. I was born and raised on the planet," the alien explained.

"I am so sorry, it's just I love that film but I never imagined anyone would name a race of aliens after a character Johnny Depp played in a film that cam out in 2007," Gwen said.

The Doctor shook his head and sighed.

"Oh well that's fine," Jack said.

Just then a gun shot rang through the trees. Gwen stopped laughing at once and looked to the tops of the trees where birds were flying in every direction.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked.

"I uh…I think it was a gun shot," the Doctor answered.

Jack looked around with a worried look on his face.

"daddy who goes through jungles just shooting?" Gwen asked.

"Poachers love," he said.

"What like hunting Tigers and stuff for their fur?" James asked.

"Yea," the Doctor answered.

There was another gunshot.

"Come on we gotta get out of here," the Doctor said.

They turned in the oppisite direction and began to run.

"Why would we run in the direction that leads away from the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Well mainly because the poachers are in the area where the TARDIS is parked. Jack do you need a ride home?" the Doctor asked.

"Well my ship crashed and burned. I managed to survived. I was hoping to get home somehow," Jack replied.

"Well if you'd like when we get back to my ship we can drop you off at home," the Doctor explained.

"That would be wonderful!" Jack cried.

"Just one question, how are we going to bet back to the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"I guess circle back," the doctor answered.

"Right," Rose said.

Suddenly they heard shouts from behind them. They spun around and saw the poacher's running towards them.

"I'll keep them distracted. You four run," the Doctor whispered.

Rose nodded, she grabbed James' hand and the four began to slowly walk and then run towards the place they had left the TARDIS at.

"Oi who are you?" on of the men asked.

"Hi there!" the doctor said with an enthusiastic wave.

"I said, who are ya?" the man asked.

"Right yes sorry, I'm the Doctor. But you can call me Doctor," he explained.

"Doctor what? Doctor who?!" the man asked.

"Oh just the Doctor. But you know I have to get back to my wife and kids. They want to get home, just can't handle this hot weather. Mind you it was my fault we came here. We were actually planning on going to Egypt but that plan fell through and we just wound up here-"

"Go on! Get out of here. Don't breathe a word about us poaching or you'll have hell to pay," the man shouted.

"Well there is no need to yell. Not to mention who would I tell that your poaching? Also even if I did how would you be able to find me to give me hell? Half the time my own wife and kids can't find me and they live with me! Rose, that's my wife. She's a beautiful woman, Rose keeps saying 'Love stop running off to the far corners of the TARDIS. The TARDIS is where I live. But I just tell her that sometimes I need to get away from the domestic life. We have two kids, Gwen and James. Beautiful children and-"

"I do not give a bloody damn about being polite, your wife, or your kids! I said get the hell out of here," the man shouted again.

"Alright I'm going. Good gracious, people and their manners these days," the Doctor mumbled as he ran off.

Finally he reached the TARDIS where his family and Jack were waiting.

"How did you get away?" Gwen asked.

"Just my usual blabbering. You know I've got such a big gob and I just can't stop talking. So I just talked and talked about my beautiful wife and kids and manners, getting home. So I just blabbed and-"

"Doctor?" Rose tried to cut in.

"I managed to get away because of me and my-"

"Daddy?"

"Big old gob, you guys know sometimes I just can't stop talking-" 

He was then cut off by being pulled into a snog by Rose. They pulled apart a second later and Rose just wiped her lip and unlocked the TARDIS doors.

Gwen, James, Jack, and Rose walked in.

The Doctor stood there with a faraway look on his face. He shook his head a moment later and walked inside the ship.

The Doctor began to set the coordinates for the planet Hollisback. Gwen ran off to her room to use her computer and James went to play video games…

There all done! Chapter 22 is finished I just have to type it up. It's called Some Kind of no Place. So is 21 not goofy or what?! Anyways please read and review and everyone gets cookies and drinks! Three more days until Doctor who for us Americans!!!!


	22. Some Kind of No Place

I hope you guys liked chapter 21. Now getting down to some more serious business, this is chapter 21. I hope yall like this one. We have got quite quite a cliff hanger on our hands with this one. Well here we go, 22

Chapter 22

Some Kind of No Place

Soon they dropped Jack off and they were just floating through the vortex. Rose was sitting on the captain's bench reading and the Doctor was in the floor boards of the TARDIS looking at something under the console. Just then Gwen came walking in.

"Daddy?" she asked.

The Doctor tried to look up but instead his head on a piece of the console.

"Oh, sorry!" Gwen cried,

Rose got to her feet and helped pull the Doctor out of the floor.

"Yea love?" Rose asked.

"I was just wondering if we can go birthday present shopping," Gwen answered.

"Oh I guess so," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Dad what was that sigh all about" Gwen asked.

The Doctor didn't say anything and just walked off to find James.

"Don't worry Gweny. I think he's just freaking out because his little girl is going to be sixteen," rose said.

"Oh…" Gwen replied.

"Well it's harder for me. If you wanna get all technical I've known you longer. The first seven years of your life I did it mostly on my own. You know the hardest time for me was when I was pregnant. I honestly thought I might crumble up and died without your dad," Rose explained.

"Well you were a pretty good mum," Gwen said just as her father and James were walking in.

Rose smiled and hugged her daughter.

"We ready to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea, you set the coordinates and I'm gonna get my wallet," Rose replied.

The Doctor nodded and began to enter the coordinates for London 2014, and Rose walked off to get her wallet.

When she returned a few minutes later the Doctor was staring at a screen.

"You ready?" rose asked.

"Yep," he said.

Gwen headed for the doors and pulled them open. When they walked out they did not find the bustling city of London. Instead they found some sort of ghost town. There were some woods far off and buildings near by, but there was nobody around.

"I think she's starting to get a mind of her own," the Doctor said as he glanced at the TARDIS.

"Well where the hell are we?" rose asked.

"I dunno, Gwen you think your shopping can wait?" the Doctor asked, already eager to explore.

"Yea sure," Gwen replied.

They began to walk around, once or twice looking through a window and looking into the empty buildings.

The Doctor and Rose walked off to look in another window. When they turned around they saw the kids had vanished. They were just about to run off looking for them when out of nowhere something hit them on the head and knocked them out.

When the kids had landed on their feet wherever they had been at they found themselves in some woods.

"James? You OK?" Gwen asked.

James nodded as he pulled a twig out of his hair.

"We need to get back to mum and dad. Problem is I don't know how deep into these woods we are," Gwen explained.

James looked around, there were woods as far as the eye could see.

"Should we just pick a direction and go with it?" he asked.

"Which direction?" Gwen asked.

"How about straight," James suggested.

Gwen nodded and began to walk straight ahead.

As they walked they noticed their surroundings, there were strange looking birds.

"James have you noticed that this place looks like something out of a story book that mum used to read to you when you were younger?" Gwen asked.

James nodded, "Yea it does," he agreed.

They continued to walk until they stumbled upon a little cottage.

"What the…" Gwen started.

The cottage looked normal except for it was made out of ginger bread.

The took a step closer and then the door opened.

A little old woman in a torn black dress walked out,

"Hello there children," she said with an evil grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Rose woke up she didn't see the Doctor anywhere. She closed her eyes again as she stood up.

"Keep your eyes closed!" a voice said.

Rose was confused but obeyed the voice.

"Alright…open!" the voice cried.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a living room that looked like the living room in the film 'Down With Love'.

"oh my gosh!" a familiar voice screamed.

Rose spun around and saw her mum standing there.

"I love it!" Jackie screamed.

"Mum?" Rose asked, almost not believing it.

"Rose! Don't you love the room?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I love it. Mum what's going on? Where are we? Where's the Doctor?!" Rose asked.

"Rosie I dunno where the Doctor is! Look at the room! Don't forget were gonna be on the teley!" Jackie cried.

Rose turned and saw a man standing beside Jackie, there was also some camera men.

"What the hell? What's going on?!" rose cried.

"You're on changing rooms! Your mum and your mates Keisha and Jay changed rooms and re-designed each others living rooms!" the man who she guessed was the host cried.

Rose looked to her left and saw her old mates Keisha and Jay standing there. Including Mickey.

"What.The.Hell," she said.

The Doctor's eyes opened, he found himself in a totally empty room. Everything was white and there seemed to be no door, the room looked like it went on for forever.

"Rose?!" he called out.

No response came.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set it to setting B6, he scanned the room but got no readings.

"What the hell is going on here?" he murmured.

Just then he noticed the mist began to clear he saw a figure of a young woman coming towards him.

"My lonely angel. You've found me," the woman said.

"Reinette?"……

oooh when I said cliff hanger you weren't expecting that now were you?! Ha I swear all of this is based on a dream that the other author had. Can you belive that?! Just wait for the rest. And now comes the wait. You have to wait because I haven't finished 23 yet! Cookies and drinks for the reviewers!

Love Becky, xoxo.


	23. The Chase and Discovery

Ok so thanks for the reviews guys! I warn you this chapter title SUCKS! I can't think of anything better, but the chapter is pretty good. Or at least I think so. So get this, my older brother is trying to get me to enter a writing contest! He's like 'It will make you a better writer'. I was just like w/e I'm to busy to go Google writing contests. I have to get chapter 23 posted for my peeps. So here ya go people! Love ya, Becky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 23

The Chase and Discovery

"Excuse me ma'am but, have you seen my mum or dad? Or better yet, can you give us directions to town?" Gwen asked, as the siblings sat down at the woman's table.

"Town?" the woman asked as she offered Gwen and James some pie.

"No thank you," James said.

"Yea town," Gwen answered as she also declined the pie.

"Well dears there are two towns, the north town and south town. Which one do you want?" the woman asked as she threw something in a giant caldron that was hanging above a fire.

"Uh I dunno, it looked like a ghost town. The buildings were all empty and falling down," James answered.

"Ah well that would be South Town," the woman answered.

"Well when we go outside which is north and which is south?" Gwen asked.

"Just walk straight behind this cottage. Just keep going straight and eventually you will wind up in South Town," the woman explained.

"OK thanks," James said.

The two stood up to leave and walked to the door.

"Oh you're going to leave before having any roast beef?" the woman asked as she held up a ladle containing something that looked nothing like roast beef.

"Actually before we got separated from our parents we had just had a huge lunch. So we should be good," Gwen lied.

"Oh," the woman said, a bit disappointed.

The two kids smiled politely and tried to go out the door. But it would not open. They turned to the woman who had an evil smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ere have some coffee Rose love. I don't know where that useless husband of yours has gotten to," Jackie said.

Rose looked at the coffee. She had since figured out that there was no way she was in the parallel world. Jay and Keisha still lived at the Powell Estate in her world.

But she couldn't figure out how she could one minute be in some sort of ghost town with the Doctor and then the next minute with her mum and ex-boyfriend.

"Mum I have to go find the Doctor and the kids. Lord knows what could of happened to them," Rose said.

"Rose you just got here!" Jackie protested.

"I know but they could be in danger!" Rose cried.

She stood up and took her mothers hand. She was about to say something when she

realized…her mothers hand never felt plastic.

"Reinette where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said, ignoring his question.

"How long has it been since you saw me last?" he asked,

"Oh it's been about two years. I assume it's been a mere two minutes for you," Reinette replied with a smile.

"Um actually no, it's been about sixteen years," the Doctor answered.

"You still look the same as if it were yesterday. But I suppose that comes with being a Time Lord. Am I not mistaken?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yea but I-"

"I've missed you so much. My love for you has never died," Reinette said.

"Oh Reinette…if only you knew…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm married."

Gwen sat at the woman's table, tied to a chair.

The woman had since left to go gather fruits from the woods.

Before leaving them she tied Gwen up and locked James in a cage.

Since the woman's departure Gwen's mobile began to ring over and over again.

"Whose ringer is that?" James asked.

"Its mum's," Gwen answered.

Just as the phone finished ringing the woman returned.

She untied Gwen and then shoved a broom in her hands.

"Now sweep the kitchen," she said.

Gwen quickly turned her mobile off and then began to sweep.

"Ere son, eat this," the woman said, as she handed a pie to James.

Gwen glanced at her brother who shrugged and began to eat.

"Gwen when you get this call me! I dunno where your dad has gotten to. I don't know why you asked for a phone if you weren't gonna answer! Call me!" Rose hung up her mobile and looked at it as if pleading it to ring.

"Look…mum," Rose began with a glance at her hand.

I need to find the Doctor and the kids. If Gwen has her mobile shut off then something must be wrong," Rose explained.

"Oh Mickey, Jay, and Keisha can go with you. I want to stay here and enjoy my living room," Jackie said.

Rose sighed and tried to go for the door, but she was stopped by Mickey.

"Rose you should have some more coffee or something. How about some tea? Your mum makes the best tea! Have a cup and then we can look for the Doctor and the kids," Mickey pleaded.

"No! I'm not thirsty. I have to find them," Rose replied.

Mickey sighed a sigh of defeat. Rose again headed for the door. This time she made it out the door. What lay outside the house was some sort of town.

Keisha and Jay walked out a moment later, soon they were joined by Mickey.

"What's the name of this town?" Rose asked.

"Oh this is North Town. Those woods up ahead are the east woods and far, far off is South Town," Jay explained.

Rose laughed, "And what idiot named everything that?" Rose asked.

"President West," Keisha answered.

Rose looked at them with doubt on her face.

"Ok then," rose said.

"Hey it's so clear I bet we could see all the way into South town today," Mickey said.

Rose looked at him, "What's in South Town? Anything special?" she asked.

"No not really. It's actually a bunch of stupid decrepid buildings. But sometimes its fun to imagine the buildings being blown up or just falling down or something," Jay said.

"South Town must be where the TARDIS is. Can we check it out" Rose asked.

Rose's three companions glanced at each other briefly.

"Sure…" Mickey said.

Mickey began to walk towards a set of stairs that seemed to lead to an observatory. When they reached the top of the building Keisha directed Rose to the telescope that was set on South Town, and sure enough Rose soon spotted the TARDIS.

"Yep I see the TARDIS. No sign of the Doctor though," Rose said after a few minutes.

"Um ok," Mickey said, who already seemed to be bored with Rose's search.

"Can we try to get to the TARDIS? If I can get in there I can trace the position of Gwen's mobile because of the jiggery pokery that the Doctor put in it," Rose explained.

The three looked at Rose as if she was insane.

"Uh yea sure but to get to South Town you have to go through the East Woods," Mickey said.

"Alright well let's go then. I need to make sure my husband and kids are alright," Rose replied.

"Rose shouldn't we stay here and enjoy your mums living room?" Jay asked.

Rose looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Jay what part of 'My husband and kids could be in danger' do you not understand?" Rose asked.

Mickey took Rose's hand.

Rose looked at Mickey's hand which also felt cold and plastic, like a doll she used to share with her mate Shareen. It felt just like that old doll.

Rose looked into Mickey's eyes, now that she noticed it his eyes didn't even look real.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"It's me, Mickey. Rose what are on about?" he asked.

Rose pulled herself free from Mickey's grip.

"You're not Mickey. You're not even real," Rose said as it all began to dawn on her.

Rose spun around and ran past Jay and Keisha.

She ran out of the observatory and past a council estate. She looked behind her and saw they were gaining on her. She looked to her left and ran inside one of the flats.

She slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. The room she was in was all white, there was nothing in the room.

Rose walked forward a bit and saw two figures up ahead. As she got closer she saw the one person she desperately wanted to see.

"Doctor?!" she cried.

"Rose?" he asked.

She ran to him and she was met by an embrace. When he set her back down Rose turned and saw Reinette standing there.

"Oh…" she said….

Dun ,dun, dun! So what do ya think? Another cliff hanger. Mickey's not real?! Oh my gosh! What's going on here? So I know what you're all thinking right now, 'Melissa must have been high on daiquiris when she dreamed this. Nah she wasn't, anyways please review. Cookies and daiquirislove!

Love ya, Becky.


	24. Imagination

Ok well as of last night at almost 2 in the morning I finished the story!!!!!!! Oh.My.Gosh! I did it! Oh and get this I was watching Doomsday when I finished it! Chapter 25 is real short though, just like a page and a half. Well here we go, chapter 24 then 25!

Chapter 24

Imagination

Gwen was soon done and as she washed the windows on the house she kept on trying to think what this story this was from. Everything seemed vaguely familiar. Like a story her mum read to her years ago when she was little. As she ate her lunch that tasted nothing like roast beef and seemed to dissolve in her mouth and watched her brother eat cake after cake it hit her.

"Hansel and Gretel…" she whispered.

"So what you saying is that you went back for me and I had since died. Then a few months later you and Rose had a sexual encounter which would eventually result in a child. Then you were separated. For Rose it was seven years, for you it was a mere eleven months. When you were reunited you had another child and you got married. No sixteen years later you're here," Reinette explained.

The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor I need to tell you something," Rose whispered.

"Alright," he said to her.

Then he turned to Reinette, "Excuse us a moment," he said.

She nodded and smiled.

Then Rose took the Doctor's hand and walked a short distance away from Reinette.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She's not real," Rose whispered.

"Oh yea I figured as much. I mean she died and with me seeing her and the reapers not showing up I figured she wasn't real," the Doctor replied.

"Well their plastic, like when Gwen was little I bought her this doll off of the internet. It was like one I had when I was little that Shareen and I used to play with. Anyways, when I saw Mickey and mum here they felt like the material that doll was made out of. They sorta reminded me of the plastic dummies in Heinricks," Rose explained.

"Hmm well we…you destroyed the nestine counsiness so we know it's not that…I dunno what to tell you," the Doctor said.

Just then Rose's mobile bean to ring. She went for it, knowing the ringtone as Gwen's.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mum?" a voice whispered.

"Gwen? Gwen love where are you?" Rose asked.

The Doctor leaned in close and listened with Rose.

"I'm in some cottage in the woods. James is with me but-"

Gwen paused a moment.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Mum do you remember the story of Hansel and Gretel?" Gwen asked.

"Yea, it was James' favorite…besides the story that I wrote about me and dad," Rose answered.

"Well this woman that has us in captivity is like the witch in that. She's got me doing house work and James is locked in a cage and having cakes and pies shoved down his throat," Gwen whispered.

"Oh my God," Rose said.

"I'm going to try to escape and then make for the TARDIS. I have my key around my neck," Gwen said.

"Alright," Rose said.

"Gwen were leaving this place were at and were heading for the place that we left the TARDS at," the Doctor said.

"Ok," Gwen said.

"Alright I'm gonna go now.You make you great escape, get your brother, and get the hell out of there," Rose said.

"Alright, love you mum. Love you daddy," Gwen whispered.

"Love you too," Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

Rose ended the call and looked at the Doctor. He gave her a quick hug, then they turned to Reinette but she had vanished.

"What the…" Rose started.

Gwen turned her phone off just as the woman was coming downstairs from her nap. She had only been asleep for half an hour. Before she went upstairs she had turned the oven on.

"Guinevere could you go by the oven and see if it's ready to bake?" the woman asked.

Gwen remembered this part in the story. She stepped slightly closer to the oven and was followed by the witch. She opened the oven door and made like she was leaning in to look. She sensed the woman come closer. The next thing they knew she felt the woman try to push her in. Gwen grabbed the woman's arm and instead shoved her in.

Gwen stood there for a moment and watched as the woman melted like plastic.

"Oh my gosh," she murmured.

Then she shoved the oven door shut and then grabbed the keys and unlocked the cage with James in it. Gwen hugged her brother and then the two ran out of the house. They ran in a certain direction and soon found themselves in South town.

Just ahead they saw the TARDIS waiting for them, Gwen ripped her key off of her necklace and thrust it into the lock. She turned the key and the doors opened. Once they were in Gwen shut the doors and fell to the floor as she tried to get her breath.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yea, you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine. I have this feeling like I might throw up but I don't feel any food in my stomach," James replied.

Gwen laughed as her brother grabbed a bottle of water that his mum had left on the console earlier that morning.

About half an hour later the Doctor and Rose came running in.

"Daddy!!" Gwen cried as she ran to her father.

"Oh Gwen! James!' Rose cried as she hugged her son and then daughter. 

"It was all fake! None of it was real," the Doctor said.

"Wait…what?!" Gwen and James asked.

"It was all our imagination. None of it was real," the Doctor said.

Gwen looked at her brother.

"Well I was saying to Gwen that those cakes just dissolved in my mouth and never did fill me up," James replied.

'Yea and when I had some coffee it dissolved in my mouth," Rose explained.

"So me nearly being pushed into an oven was my imagination?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said.

"This is ridculas," James muttered.

"Yea," the Doctor agreed.

Gwen went to take a shower, James went to read and the Doctor set the coordinates to get them off that God forsaken planet…

It was all their imagination?! Oh my gosh! Well now here comes the ending, I gotta type it up then comes the busy work for me. Well enjoy and I will start posting the next bit.


	25. Back To Bad Wolf Bay

So this is the end…..like I said it's really short and probably crap but it was time to finish this story. So here we go….chapter 25

Chapter 25

Back to Bad Wolf Bay

About three days later the Tyler family had set a random place and they began to head for the door to see where they were. The Doctor was holding a c.d player with music Rose wanted to listen to and the kids had plans of playing with a ball while their parents talked. But when they stepped outside the Doctor and Rose were speechless.

Rose started to tear up and the Doctor saw this.

"Kids go over there and play," the Doctor said.

Gwen and James nodded and ran off.

"I can't believe were here," Rose said.

"Bad Wolf Bay," the Doctor murmured.

Rose was soon crying silent sobs into the Doctor's arms as all of the memories from sixteen years ago came flooding back.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they walked over to the same spot they had stood when Rose had first told the Doctor she loved him.

They sat down and the Doctor put the c.d player on, but on softly.

Rose cuddled into the Doctor's arms and they were silent for a moment as they watched the kids run and play.

"We certainly had a laugh. Now the one place that brought us so much pain and tears sorta is alright to be here," the Doctor said.

"Doctor…that day in Heinricks was the best day of my life. When Gwen was born that was the second best day, when James was born that was the third…and when we were married that was the fourth," Rose said.

"All the same for me…well I dunno what I was doing when Gwen was born but it's still a happy day for me," The Doctor said.

Rose laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The Doctor kissed her gently. They just then noticed the sun had begun to set.

The Doctor planted a tender loving kiss on Rose as the next song came on. And as they listened to the chorus they were reminded of how they felt that last immortal day at Bad Wolf Bay and how they felt after up until they were reunited.

Rose listened to the voice of the lead singer of Evanescence and began to sing along softly.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me,"…….

Then End

I can't belive it's done! Holy cow it doesn't even seem real! Last night I could not help but grin at the thought I had finished this even though on my television screen the Doctor and Rose were crying……I know….what the hell is wrong with me?! Anyways so we have come to the end. I want to thank you all! You have been so kind and sweet to me and I still can't believe you all have held on this long. I would of though after chapter 14 you would have ditched me. This is the longest fan fic I have ever written! Time to party though! Drinks and cookies and Mika take as many cookies as you want! Lol, love Becky.


	26. Authors final Note

I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me for sooo long. You all have been so sweet and kind, and caring about us. Melissa and I could not of done it without you! No review goes unnoticed or UN appreciated. When I (Becky) had my upsets and my play drama and such a crazy hectic schedule you still stuck with us. You wished me luck the night I had my play in April. You were so patient when I went so long in March without updating. I just dunno what would of happened if you had not been there. I love yall so much and you have become like a family to us. Thank you so much for sticking by us, forever yours, Becky and Melissa. xoxoxo


End file.
